Fighting For Santana
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Rachel and Brittany both want Santana, who can't choose between them. Pairings: Brittana, mostly Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-eight year old Santana Lopez was at her favorite club in New York City. She had been depressed all day and her best friend, Quinn Fabray, had decided the Latina needed a night out. Their old high school friends, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel, had tagged along. Sighing, Santana reached for her drink, but Kurt (the designated driver) moved to stop her. "You're upset, Santana. I think you've had enough." Kurt said. Santana groaned.

"Oh my god. Kurt, for the last time, I'm only drinking water. How many times do we have to go through this? You don't have to always play designated driver, because I'm not going to be drinking." Santana said.

"But then who would you have to talk to? I mean, carry on a legitimate conversation with, Ms. Lawyer?" Kurt said. Santana smirked. "Seriously, though. How are you doing? I know today is tough for you." Kurt said. Santana shrugged and looked over at Mercedes and Quinn, who were pretty drunk.

"I'm getting by. Its been three fucking years, Kurt." Santana said. Kurt nodded understandingly. "Hey where's Blaine?" Santana asked.

"He had a show tonight." Kurt explained. Santana nodded and opened her mouth to respond when she saw a familiar face walk into the club.

"Holy fucking shit." Santana blurted out.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel fucking Berry just walked in." Santana said. Kurt turned around and saw her. He started to get up, but Santana stopped him. "Let me go say hi first." Santana said.

"Santana, be nice to her. She's a big Broadway star now. She's not the same diva we all had to deal with in high school." Kurt said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hummel, I'm a lawyer. I think I know how and when to be nice to people." Santana said. He smirked.

"Then why don't you do it more often?" he asked. Santana rolled her eyes stood up. "Wait, she's never going to believe a sober Santana Lopez is being nice to her, you know." he said.

"I think I can remember how to be drunk." Santana said, smirking at her friend before walking over to the girl. Never in a million years would she have thought this, but Rachel Berry looked hot. Gone where the argyle sweaters, horrible looking skirts, knee socks, and penny loafers. The girl had clearly used her well-paying Broadway career to upgrade her wardrobe. "I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry was in a fucking _club_." Santana whispered in the girl's ear. Rachel turned around.

"Santana? Santana Lopez? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. Santana pointed over her shoulder and Rachel saw Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"Quinn wanted to go out, so we called up Kurt and Mercedes." Santana said. Rachel nodded and smiled as she waved at Kurt, being stopped by Santana when she moved to go say hi.

"What?" Rachel asked. Santana looked hurt.

"You don't want to talk to me?" Santana asked. Rachel laughed.

"Sorry. How are you, Santana?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"I've been better, but I've been worse. What about you?" Santana asked.

"I've been pretty good lately. I just finished up a show." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"You look good, Berry." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I try." Santana said, looking down.

"Santana, are you feeling okay?" Rachel asked, concerned. All of a sudden, all Santana wanted was to leave the place with Rachel.

"Actually, can you take me back to my apartment? I'd ask Hummel, but Q and Mercedes aren't ready to leave yet." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Yea sure. Let's get your bag and I can say hi to Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes." Rachel said, guiding the Latina back to the group. Kurt stood up. "Hey!" Rachel said, excitedly as she hugged Kurt.

"Berry!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel laughed.

"I see Quinn is a 'happy-girl' drunk tonight." Rachel said as Quinn hugged her.

"We're just all thankful she's not 'stripper-girl' drunk tonight." Kurt said. Santana's eyes widened. '_Dear God, please don't let Rachel bring up Brittany._' Santana thought, glaring at Kurt for bringing up that archetype. Thankfully, she didn't, and Kurt shrugged as if to apologize. "You two heading out?" he asked. Rachel nodded as she hugged Mercedes.

"Santana isn't feeling well. I guess she drank too much." Rachel said.

"What are you talking about? Santana doesn't drink." Mercedes said. Santana's eyes once again widened.

"She's drunk... Mercedes doesn't know what she's saying. You know how Santana is. I believe she was the first one to pass out during the '_Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza'_ during our junior year." Kurt said. Santana breathed a sigh of relief. '_Thank God for Kurt_.' Santana thought. Rachel laughed as she remembered the party she had thrown.

"Actually, I think that was me." Rachel said. Kurt laughed. "Anyway, I should get her home, just in case. I'll call you tomorrow, Kurt." Rachel said. Kurt nodded and Santana and Rachel walked out of the club.

"Sorry you had to leave right after getting there." Santana said as they walked to Rachel's car.

"Don't even worry about it. That was the sixth club I'd been to tonight. We started off as a big group, but the group grew smaller with each club, so they won't even notice I'm gone." Rachel said. Santana nodded as she opened the door to get in Rachel's BMW. Rachel paused. "Uh... this car is new, so can you try to avoid throwing up in it?" she asked. Santana smiled and nodded. She gave Rachel her address.

"Wait... you aren't drunk are you?" Santana asked. She'd been through that before. She did _not_ want to go back. Rachel shook her head.

"I haven't drank since the horrible performance of _Tik Tok_ we did at the assembly our junior year." Rachel said. Santana nodded and enjoyed the free ride home. Once they were in the Latina's apartment, Santana did something else she never thought she'd do. She pushed Rachel up against her door and kissed her. Shocked, Rachel took a few minutes to respond before gently pushing the Latina back. "Wow. You must be more drunk than I'd thought." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"Not even close." she whispered before trying to kiss Rachel again. The smaller girl ducked out of her grasp.

"Wait what?" Rachel asked.

"I don't drink anymore." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Well this certainly doesn't sound like the girl I knew in high school." Rachel said. Santana shrugged and moved to sit down on her couch. Rachel quickly followed suit.

"She grew up. You know how you said that getting thrown up on with that grey shit you made us drink before we performed _Tik Tok_ was enough to stop you from ever drinking again?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Well, mine was a bit more serious than that. About five years ago, I was with a friend. I had called him for a ride home because my designated driver had gotten wasted _and_ ditched me. On the way back to my apartment, some other drunk person ran a red light and broadsided us. The car flipped down a hill and I was too injured to be able to get out of the car when it finally stopped, plus I was drunk. My friend pulled me out of the car and carried me away from the car. Literally thirty seconds after we were away, the car blew up. Apparently when it was rolling some oil had leaked or something and it blew up. I don't know. All I know is that drinking - and drinking and _driving_ - almost killed me. That day, I gave up drinking and I haven't had a drink since." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Santana. However, I think its admirable that you stopped drinking." Rachel said. Santana shrugged again.

"Yea well, I'm a respected lawyer now. I was going to have to give that shit up anyway. Going to a club and drinking water is one thing. Going to a club and risk my clients seeing me wasted is another. And frankly its unacceptable... wait. Hold up. Was that a _short_ sentence that just came out of your mouth?" Santana asked.

"Is this a height joke?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"You don't speak in paragraphs anymore." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"So how's Brittany?" Rachel asked. Santana winced and looked down. "Santana? Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Britt went on tour as a backup dancer three years ago. We haven't talked since." Santana said quietly. Rachel smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I know you loved her." Rachel said softly. Santana nodded.

"I had to let her go. I couldn't hold her back and she didn't exactly put much effort into it when she said she would stay. I could tell she didn't want to be here with me, so I let her go. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it was better for both of us." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I understand. That's how I was with Jesse." Rachel said.

"You got back together with St. James? What happened to Hudson?" Santana asked.

"Finn moved to Miami for his job. I can't exactly leave New York, considering Broadway is _in_ New York and I work on Broadway. Long distance just wasn't working out, so we broke up. Jesse and I ran into each other at an audition and we dated for about a year and a half before he got a job to go tour with a Broadway company. That was the end of that relationship." Rachel said. Santana nodded. Rachel smiled and stood up. "I should get going. It was great seeing you, Santana." Rachel said. Santana frowned.

"You don't have to go." Santana said. Rachel nodded her head.

"I should get home." Rachel said.

"Do you have someone waiting for you?" Santana asked. Rachel laughed.

"Yea... my bed. If that's your way of asking if I'm seeing anyone, then the asnwer is no." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." Santana said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Santana." Rachel said.

"If I were drunk, I'd be weeping now." Santana said, smiling. Rachel laughed.

"Oh yea. The 'weepy hysterical' drunk. You were one of the few Glee members who never changed archetypes." Rachel said. Santana laughed.

"Seriously, though. I want you to stay." Santana said.

"But you hate me." Rachel said.

"Ok first of all, I never hated you. We hooked up, remember?" Santana said.

"We never hooked up, Santana." Rachel said. Santana frowned.

"Shit. That was a fucking dream." Santana whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You had a sex dream about me?" Rachel asked.

"Mulitple. Anyway, I'm not the same girl I was in high school." Santana said. Rachel nodded before kissing Santana.

"I guess I can stay the night." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled and kissed the girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Santana woke up to find her arms wrapped around Rachel Berry. She almost screamed before remembering what happened the night before. **'_Best night I've had in a club since I quit drinking._**' Santana thought. Rachel Berry _had_ changed since high school. Santana had had to put very little effort in convincing Rachel to have sex with her. Smiling, Santana wrapped her arms tighter around Rachel and tried to fall back asleep. However, the thought of Rachel Berry in her arms was to much and Santana couldn't sleep. Gently, she got out of the bed and went to find a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to put on before going into her kitchen to make breakfast. She knew Rachel was a vegan, so she searched her refrigerator for something the other girl could eat. She had just gone grocery shopping, so her refrigerator was full of fruit. She cut up various fruits, placed them on a plate, made some breakfast for herself and set them on the bar. She went back into her room, got some clothes to loan Rachel, and gently woke the diva up. She smiled as Rachel looked around the room. "Morning." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Hey." she said. Santana handed her the clothes. "Thanks."

"There's an extra toothbrush in the top drawer, you can use my toothpaste and my brush. Oh, and you're welcome to take a shower if you want." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I need one?" Rachel asked. Santana smirked.

"Well, you **_did_** get in quite a workout last night." she teased. Rachel laughed.

"I'll just shower when I get back to my place." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"That's cool. I made breakfast if you're hungry." she said, walking out of the room. Rachel smiled. **'_I like this Santana._'** Rachel thought as she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed out her hair. She walked through the Latina's apartment to the kitchen.

"I borrowed a hair tie from your drawer. I hope you don't mind." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"Not at all. You're still a vegan, right?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"You remember that I'm a vegan?" Rachel asked, clearly surprised. Santana nodded.

"Of course I do. Like I said, you were on my mind." Santana said, causing Rachel to remember their conversation from the previous night with a smile. "And anyway, the whole egg incident from sophomore year is like permanently etched in there." Santana said. Rachel grimaced at the thought of the infamous egg incident. "I'm sorry." Santana apologized, seeing the smaller brunette's reaction. Rachel smiled.

"Its fine. Its not something I can easily get over. But at least they didn't force feed me meat." Rachel said, trying to make light of the situation. Santana frowned.

"Berry, if they'd done that, do you really think we would have just sang a _**funk number**_ to throw them off? Hell no. We would have gone behind Schue's back and beat the living shit out of those Vocal Adrenaline ass holes." Santana said. Rachel smiled, definitely not missing the **'_we_'**. "Well, I wasn't really sure what you could eat, so I took a safe route and went with fruit and toast. There's peanut butter in the cabinet. Do you want some?" Santana asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." Rachel said, sitting on one of the bar stools. Santana got the peanut butter, a butter knife, and a fork for the diva. "Thanks." Rachel said. Santana smiled and nodded. "What are you going to eat?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged. leaning up against the counter and stole one of Rachel's grapes.

"That." she said. Rachel smiled, grabbed another grape with her fork, and fed it to Santana. Santana rolled her eyes at the cheesiness, but accepted the grape anyway. Just as she was about to steal one of the halves of Rachel's toast, her house phone rang. Ignoring it, she reached for the bread.

"What if its a client? Aren't you a lawyer?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Its not. I only give my clients my office phone and my work cell." Santana said. Her answering machine picked up, eyes widening as she heard the caller's voice.

_**"Hey, S, its me. Just wanted to call and say hi, but I guess you're still sleeping. Call me back, if you want. Love you! Bye."**_ Rachel looked down at the voice of her former classmate.

"I... uh... I thought you said you and Brittany never talk." Rachel said, trying to ignore the jealous feeling creeping into her stomach.

"We don't. She calls me like once a week, but I never call her back." Santana said. Rachel nodded and set down the fork.

"I really should get going." Rachel said. Santana's brow furrowed.

"But you haven't finished your breakfast." Santana said.

"I'm really not that hungry." Rachel said, walking to the bedroom to get her things.

"Rachel, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't lie. I haven't talked to Brittany since she left." Santana said.

"You don't have to defend yourself, Santana. Just because we slept together doesn't mean we're automatically in a relationship. If you want to talk to Brittany or any other girl, then you can." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"I'm not talking to Brittany." Santana insisted.

"Santana, I said its fine. I really do have to go. Thanks for last night... and breakfast. I'll send you your clothes when they're cleaned." Rachel said, grabbing the last of her stuff and walking out of the apartment.

"But **_she_** called _**me**._" Santana quietly said as the door closed. She quickly grabbed her phone. "Kurt!" she said the moment he answered.

**_"Hello, Santana? Is this urgent, because I am currently tending to two hungover girls by myself. I was expecting to have help, but you left."_** Kurt said.

"Are you mad at me?" Santana asked. Kurt sighed.

**_"No, I'm not. So how was Rachel? How long did she stay?"_** Kurt asked.

"She just left." Santana answered.

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_ Kurt yelled. Santana heard groans in the background and smirked. **_"Sorry. Did you two...?"_** Kurt trailed off.

"Yea. Yea we did. And it was going well this morning until... well during breakfast, B made her weekly call." Santana said.

**_"Ouch. She walked out? That sucks."_** Kurt said.

"You're telling me. Anyway, do you have her number?" Santana asked.

_**"San, you should probably give her some time."**_ Kurt advised.

"Yea, I know. I will. I just want the number." Santana said. She thanked Kurt after giving it to her and then hung up the phone. She stared at the piece of paper that she wrote the diva's phone number on and decided that she'd send one text message. If Rachel wanted to respond to it, then that was her choice.

Rachel was just entering her apartment when her iPhone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text message.

_**Unknown**_

_**Rachel - Hey, its Santana. Kurt gave me your phone number... I know that you probably don't really want to talk to me, but I'm really sorry about what happned. I had a really good time last night. REALLY GOOD. I totally understand if you don't want to respond to this, but I really hope that you do. I'd like to hang out... maybe go to dinner and catch up. Just let me know. - xoxo San**_

Rachel actually smiled as she read the message. She quickly saved the number and constructed an appropriate response to send to the Latina

Santana jumped when her phone goes off. She certainly wasn't expecting a response from the diva and she looked at her iPhone.

_**Rachel**_

_**Santana - First of all, let me just say that your grammar in text messages has thouroughly improved since high school. As well as your grammar while speaking. :) Thank you so much for the message. When I stormed out of your apartment (by the way, did you have flashbacks to Glee rehearsals?), I was overreacting. I guess I just wanted to believe that by leaving the city, Brittany was gone. I know that sounds selfish, but it is the truth. When we were in high school, I was always jealous of your relationship with Brittany. I wanted it, but I wanted it with you. Not with Noah, not with Jesse, and not with Finn, but with you. Back then, I was afraid to be myself and you would never have even looked my way anyway. When I found out you were sober and you still wanted to kiss me, I was ecstatic. I never really got over you, Santana. Thank you so much for finally allowing me to have something that I've wanted since high school, even if it was just for one night. I had an amazing time with you and as for dinner, I would love to. :) Let me know when you are free. - xoxo Rach**_

Santana smirked and quickly responded.

_**Wow, lol... Just out of curiousty... How long did it take you to write that message? - xoxo San**_

_**Very funny... - xoxo Rach**_

_**I know... But you never answered the question... - xoxo San**_

_**What question? - xoxo Rach**_

_**How long did it take you to write that message? :) - xoxo San**_

_**About two minutes :) -xoxo Rach**_

_**I think that was about a minute and a half too long... :) - xoxo San**_

_**I felt it was necessary to put all my thoughts into one text. - xoxo Rach**_

_**:)... Anyway, did you want to go to dinner tonight? - xoxo San**_

_**Like I said, I would love to. When and where? - xoxo Rach**_

_**When: 6. Where: You decide. - xoxo San**_

_**I will be at your apartment at 6. - xoxo Rach**_

_**Do you need the address again? - xoxo San**_

_**It would be helpful, yes. :) - xoxo Rach**_

Santana gave Rachel her address and smiled. **'_Life fucking loves me!' _**she thought.

_**Can't wait for tonight! ;) - xoxo San**_

_**Neither can I. :) - xoxo Rach**_


	3. Chapter 3

Santana anxiously waited for six to come. She never thought she'd be this excited to see Rachel Berry, but she was. And the fact that Rachel was excited that Santana had had sex dreams about her made it even better. She glanced up at the kitchen clock that read five forty-five. She knew Rachel was always on time, but when six came around, Rachel didn't show up. Disappointed, Santana knew she deserved to get stood up by the girl. After all, she had spent over twelve years making the smaller brunette's life miserable, including intentionally causing her and Finn's first break up. She sat on her couch and decided that rather than wallow in her own depression, she was going to watch T.V. for a bit and then call Kurt to go out again. Suddenly, a knock on her door pulled her out of her own fictional televison world. She looked up at her clock and saw that it now read six thirty. She walked over to her door and opened it. A furious Rachel Berry walked into her apartment, grumbling about something under her breath. "Rachel?" Santana asked. The smaller girl didn't seem to hear her as she paced around Santana's living room.

"Stupid dumbass director. I'm the fucking star of that show and he thinks he can have a reunion performance without me?" Rachel muttered to herself. Santana chuckled at the sight, but went over to the diva. Placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders, she forced her to stop.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Santana asked. Rachel ignored her and kept mumbling under her breath. "You're never late for anything and you didn't even say hi to me when you got here. What's wrong?" Santana asked. Rachel sighed and stopped her muttering.

"I'm sorry. Hello." she said, gently grabbing Santana's chin and quickly kissing her. Rachel's eyes widened. Rachel looked down in embarrassment and Santana smirked. "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that... was that too soon?" Rachel asked. Santana laughed softly.

"Not at all." Santana said. Rachel blushed and looked anywhere but at Santana. "So... what's up Grumbly?" Santana asked. Rachel huffed and took a deep breath as she began pacing again.

"The fucking director of my last show wants to have a reunion performance, but he didn't bother to call me about it. I heard about it from my fucking costar-"

"You fuck your costar?" Santana ask, unable to resist. Rachel stuttered a few seconds, confused.

"I... I... what?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"Nothing, just trying to make you laugh. Please continue." Santana said.

"I heard about it from my costar. Turns out the director "forgot" to tell me about it. Asshole." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Damn, Berry. That sucks. Is that why you were late?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'm so sorry about that. You probably thought I was standing you up to get you back for high school." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "I wouldn't do that. I want to get to know this Santana." Rachel said. Santana smiled bashfully and looked down. "So... dinner? I tried to find a Breadstix in the area, but sadly there's not one nearby." Rachel said. Santana looked up.

"Are you making fun of me?" Santana asked. Rachel grinned and nodded. "You little brat." Santana said, advancing toward Rachel who laughed and ran away. Santana grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, causing the girl to laugh even more.

"Santana! Put me down!" Rachel managed to get out. Santana laughed and set the girl down. When Rachel was on the ground, she whipped around to yell at Santana, but the second they made eye contact, the laughter immediately stopped. Slowly, each girl leaned in, but before either girl could close the gap, there was a knock on the door. Rachel backed away, but Santana pulled her close again. "But... your door..." Rachel whispered. Santana shook her head.

"If its important, they'll come back." Santana whispered before gently pushing Rachel back up against the nearby wall and kissing her. Both girls immedately tuned out the knocking and got lost in their own little world. Santana's hands found their way behind Rachel's knees and slowly lifted the girl up, earning a moan from the smaller girl and prompting Rachel to wrap her legs around Santana's waist and her arms around Santana's neck. Neither girl heard the door swing open or realized someone was in the apartment until they heard another voice.

"Santana, I'm bac- Whoa... Uh... Hey Rachel." Santana stopped kissing Rachel, who now had wide eyes. Santana gently put Rachel down and turned around.

"Brittany... how the hell did you get into my apartment?" Santana demanded. Brittany held up a key.

"You haven't changed your locks since I left, silly." Brittany said, smiling. Santana silently swore and Rachel looked down.

"I'm just... I'll see you later, Santana." Rachel said, moving toward the door. "It was good to see you, Brittany." Rachel said. Brittany smiled and Santana put a hand on Rachel's arm.

"No. We have plans." Santana said. Rachel shook her head.

"Its fine, really." Rachel said, sending the taller brunette a smile. Santana shook her head.

"Are you two together?" Brittany asked.

"We're hanging out." Santana said. Brittany nodded. "Look, B, you're welcome to crash on the couch tonight. I don't know what time I'll be back, but there's leftover pizza in the fridge. You can have that if you're hungry. If nothing is on T.V. you can get one of the movies on the shelf or order something on Pay Per View. I'll see you when I get back, but don't feel like you have to wait up." Santana said. Brittany nodded and Santana dragged Rachel out of the apartment. "I'm so sorry." she said the moment they were in the elevator.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"I had no idea she was going to come back. Please don't be mad at me." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Santana, if you knew she was going to be at your apartment, then why would you have kissed me like that right before she came in?" Rachel asked.

"After what happened this morning, I just thought..." Santana trailed off. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not mad, Santana." Rachel said. Santana breathed a sigh of relief. "And that kiss was... amazing." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"'Amazing'?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Grumbly, that kiss was more than just amazing. It was... exhiilarating, it was incredible, it was stimulating, it was eletric, it was exciting, it was... it was breathtaking." Santana said. Rachel smiled wide before quickly turning into a frown. "What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"'Grumbly'?" Rachel asked. Santana smirked.

"Uh... you came into my apartment muttering under your breath, little girl." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"Yea... I guess you're right." Rachel said. Santana nodded as if to say _'I'm always right._' "And it's kind of cute..." she continued. Santana smiled.

"Just because Brittany is back doesn't mean I'm going to get back together with her. She didn't choose me." Santana said.

"I thought you let her go."

"She went on that tour to be with some guy she met." Santana explained. Rachel looked down. "Rach... that was three years ago. You're not a rebound." Santana said, tuning in on the girl's thoughts. "So... let's go to dinner. I wants to gets my eats on." Santana said in a voice she had barely used since high school. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

"All right. Let's go." Rachel said. Santana smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her down the hall. Rachel led them to a diner down the street from Santana's apartment building.

"Wait. What can you eat here?" Santana asked. Rachel looked at the menu that was taped up in the window.

"They have salads, fruit cups, and onion rings... that's fine." Rachel said.

"Are you okay with that? I'm sure there are vegan restaraunts around. I'm sorry. I should have checked that out beforehand." Santana said. Rachel shook her head.

"You told me that I got to choose. I choose here. Let's go in." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Only if you're sure..." Santana said.

"Santana, I'm sure. Can we please eat?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "And then when we're done we can go back to your place and talk if you want." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"I'd rather go back to your place." Santana said.

"But Brittany..."

"I'm Santana, remember?" Santana teased.

"But with Brittany there." Rachel said.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go back to my place. First of all, that's awkward. Second of all, I don't want Britt to interrupt us talking and... other stuff..." Santana said, smiling suggestively.

"Santana Lopez asking me for sex for a second time? Wow. You must really want me." Rachel teased. Santana smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head superstar. I'm sure you're just looking for a hot date to your first red carpet premire." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yea. That's what this is about." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Knew it." Santana said. The two walked into the restaraunt and laughed throughout the entire meal. When they walked out of the restaraunt after arguing over who was paying for the meal (Santana used her height and strength to her advantage), Santana immediately grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her close to kiss Rachel on the cheek.

"That's all you want?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"I know how you feel about meat... and I had a burger, so..." Santana said. Rachel smiled and grabbed the Latina's neck, pulling her into a soft kiss. Santana quickly pulled away from the embrace.

"For you I can make an exception... and that was really sweet of you to care so much." Rachel said. Santana's mouth curled into a smile. "Do you want to come back to my place for a little bit?" Rachel asked, her voice taking on a husky tone. Santana's jaw dropped and she was sure her eyes were pitch black. All she could do was nod as she felt her body react to Rachel's forwardness. Rachel smiled and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her to her sidewalk and hailing a cab. Somehow, Santana mangaged to keep from hooking up with Rachel in the vehicle. When they reached Rachel's building, the smaller brunette all but dragged Santana up to her apartment. The moment the door was closed, Rachel was pushing Santana's jacket off while kissing the taller girl. "San..." Rachel said.

"Hmm?"

"My room... its that way." Rachel said, waving her hand in a general direction. Santana nodded and Rachel pushed her backward while walking with her. Normally, that would be Santana's job but she didn't know her way around Rachel's apartment and didn't want to stop kissing the girl long enough to find out. Rachel threw off her own jacket. The moment they were on Rachel's bed, Santana flipped them over so that she was on top. Pulling away, Santana pulled her tank top off, smiling as Rachel did the same. The moment the shirt was off, Santana's mouth was attached to Rachel's neck. "San..." Rachel said again. Santana smiled against Rachel's neck.

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready." Rachel said. Santana nodded, and was sure she'd never get tired of hearing those words come out of Rachel's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_We only said goodbye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to black<em>

Santana woke up to her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and looked around to be met with an unfamiliar room and an empty bed. She reached over and answered her phone without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"S? You didn't come home last night... are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, Brittany. I'm fine." Santana said.

"Want to go to lunch or something?" Brittany asked.

"Whatever happened to breakfast?" Santana asked.

"Well, is almost noon." Brittany said. Santana looked at a nearby clock that read eleven forty-five.

"Oh... yea... let's meet at twelve thirty. There's a sandwich shop across the street from my place." Santana said, hanging up the phone. She heard a soft knock on the door before it opened slowly, revealing a smiling Rachel. Santana smiled softly. "Hey." she said.

"Hi... sleep okay?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and motioned for Rachel to sit next to her. The girl was wearing running shorts and a tank top.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you gave up those awful sweaters from high school?" Santana asked. Rachel laughed and leaned closer to Santana.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you gave up those hot clothes from last night?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled. "So... did you want to get lunch or did you want to pick up where we left off last night?" Rachel asked, pressing a kiss to Santana's neck. "I mean, you're already undressed and everything." Rachel said. Santana grinned, but forced herself to pull away from Rachel. Her grin grew even bigger when Rachel pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I told Brittany that I'd go to lunch with her..." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry, Rach." Santana said.

"Santana its fine. Brittany's the most important person in your life." Rachel said.

"Not anymore. Kurt, Q, Mercedes... and you... you guys are the most important people in my life." Santana said.

"Me?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Santana... we hated each other in high school. We've only been back in each other's lives for two days..." Rachel said.

"Look, I know that... but Rachel, when I leave a club with someone... I don't take them back to my place. I don't spend the night with them, I don't make them breakfast, and I especially don't go back for another time... you're special to me." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"You're special to me, too." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"So..."

"So..." Rachel said.

"What do we do?" Santana asked.

"You go to lunch with Brittany and I enjoy the luxurious life of relaxing between plays." Rachel said.

"You do have a nice apartment to relax in... but I can't go to lunch with Brittany unless I know where we stand." Santana protested. Rachel leaned over and kissed her softly.

"We can figure that out later." Rachel promised. Santana shook her head.

"I want to figure us out now." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Then consider us... thinking about it." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's just a different way of saying we can figure it out later." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "But Rach..." Santana whined.

"San, you're going to be late." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not want to be with me?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I liked you back in high school." Rachel said.

"Then what's the problem? I want to be with you. You want to be with me. What else is there?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down. "Is it Brittany?" Santana asked.

"You know she wants you back." Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"Maybe... but I don't think I want her. She left me to be with some other guy. I got over her. Its been three years, Rachel. I'm tired of only having one-night stands. Its as if I was waiting for you to come back into my life... to have a chance with you. To act on the feelings I hid in high school. Please give me that chance. I'm sorry for everything that went down between us in high school. Just give me a chance to make it up to you." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I'd like that." Rachel said. Santana smiled shyly. "Well... we can try dating. But we take it slow." Rachel said. Santana looked down.

"What is your definition of slow, Rach?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down and laughed.

"Let's cool that off for awhile." Rachel said.

"That's not funny." Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed Santana again.

"Don't you have a lunch date?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Would my new girlfriend like to join?" Santana asked. It was Rachel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about being girlfriends?" Rachel asked. Santana looked away.

"I... I'm sorry. I just thought-" Santana was cut off by Rachel kissing her.

"I'd love to join, but I think Brittany just wants to have lunch with you." Rachel whispered.

"I don't care... I want you there." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Crap. What am I going to wear?"

"I have some shorts and a t-shirt you can wear, if you want." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Damn, Berry. You already got me wearing your clothes." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Same thing you did yesterday. And anyway, they're the ones that you loaned me yesterday." Rachel said. Santana smiled and accepted the clothes. After she changed she put her hair in a ponytail and walked into the living room to see Rachel on the couch.

"Are you coming?" Santana asked. Rachel hesitated. "Please Rach?" Santana pleaded. Rachel smirked. "I'll buy you lunch." Santana said.

"Well, now I can't refuse." Rachel said, standing up. They made their way back to Santana's apartment and went into the sandwich shop across the street. They saw Brittany sitting with her back to the door. Santana let go of Rachel's hand and made her way to Brittany's table.

"Hey Brittany." Santana said. Brittany turned around and smiled.

"Hey San... hi Rachel." Brittany said. Rachel smiled and looked at Santana.

"I invited Rachel... is that okay?" Santana asked. Brittany looked down and nodded.

"You know what... I'm just going to... wash up in the restroom." Rachel said. Santana nodded and Brittany didn't miss the look the two shared. She raised an eyebrow when Santana sat down.

"You obviously want to say something, so let me hear it." Santana said.

"I want to be with you." Brittany said. Santana looked down.

"Britt-"

"Let me finish. I realized that I don't want Mitch." Brittany said.

"It took you three years to figure that out?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded.

"I'm sorry, S. I love you." Brittany said.

"I love you too, B." Santana said. Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand. Rachel walked up and froze. Brittany looked up and saw Rachel. Santana turned around.

"Rach-"

"I left something in the restroom. Don't let me interrupt." Rachel said, quickly turning around.

"Rachel, wait." Santana said. She turned back around to Brittany.

"Look, B... I do love you... but I've moved on. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you completely, but I'm going to get to the point where I'm pretty close. When you left, it hurt like hell. You didn't give a damn about my feelings. I knew exactly why you wanted to go on that tour. I'm sorry, but we can't be that way anymore." Santana said before standing up and running after Rachel. "Grumbly?" Santana asked, opening the door. She saw Rachel looking at the sink. "Rachel... I'm sorry." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm never going to be able to compete with the history you and Brittany have." Rachel mumbled. Santana walked over and put her hands on Rachel's waist.

"You're right... but that doesn't matter to me." Santana said. Rachel looked down. "Grumbly, its okay that you and I don't have the history that Brittany and I have. I want to make our own history." Santana said. Rachel shrugged. "Rachel, come on. I told you... you're special to me." Santana said. Rachel allowed a small smile to fall on her face. "Rachel? Rach? Rachie? Grumbly?" Santana said, tickling Rachel. Rachel let out a small giggle. "Come on, Rachel. Don't be mad." Santana said.

"I'm not mad. I was hurt when I saw you and Brittany holding hands and heard you and Brittany say you love each other... but I'm not mad." Rachel said. Santana laid her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "I want to try this out... us." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly. "Let's go back out there and get through this perfectly awkward lunch." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Fine... but will you sit next to me?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"I'd love to, Rach." Santana said. The two walked out of the restroom and went back to their table.

"Hi Britt..." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel."

"So... I heard you got a job as a back up dancer... what was that like?" Rachel asked as they ate.

"It was fun. I got to see so many things and places. How's Broadway? What number are you on now?" Brittany asked.

"I've done two Broadway plays. They ran about two years each. There was about six months between each and now I'm on a break." Rachel said. Brittany nodded.

"I'd love to see your next play. Let me know when it is." Brittany said. Rachel smiled and nodded. "So how's the lawyer life treating you, San?" Brittany asked.

"Good..." Santana said. Brittany nodded.

"So... how long have you guys been hanging out?" Brittany asked.

"We met up in a club a couple of days ago." Rachel said.

"And you guys just decided to start hanging out? Just like that?"

"We've both changed since high school, Britt." Santana said. Brittany nodded. Brittany looked down and Santana looked over and noticed that they'd all finished eating. "So... how long are you back in town for?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Uh... I'm not sure. I had been thinking about going to Lima for a few days, but I wasn't sure." Brittany asked.

"Where... where were you going to stay?" Santana asked, looking down.

"Quinn's." Brittany said. Santana looked at Rachel.

"That's cool... we can hang out while you're in town." Santana said. Brittany nodded.

"Well, I gotta go. Quinn's waiting for me to get there. I'll see you guys later." Brittany said, getting up and leaving.

"Why didn't you offer to let her stay with you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't wan to feel guilty about staying out all night with you." Santana explained. Rachel shook her head.

"Santana, regardless of how you feel now, she was your best friend once. You were in love with her once. You can't just throw her in the street. I'll see you later." Rachel said, getting up and leaving Santana alone.

"Damn it." she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana looked up from her TV in confusion when there was a knock on her door. She knew who she wanted to be on the on the other side of that door, but also knew that it was highly unlikely. It'd been two days since Rachel left her sitting in the sandwich shop and Santana hadn't seen or talked to Rachel. She wanted nothing more than to go to the Broadway star's apartment and apologize, but she didn't know Rachel's address. She had almost called her, but she didn't think Rachel would answer. She had typed out text messages five times, but couldn't take the pain she was sure to feel when Rachel ignored her texts. Sighing, she got up and went to open her door.

"_**Rachel**_?" she asked, extremely surprised to see the other girl.

"Why the hell haven't you come to my apartment?" Rachel asked. Santana's brow furrowed.

"How did you know I wanted to come by your apartment?" Santana asked.

"I don't know... it seems like a move you'd make." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I've been to your place exactly one time, Rachel. And I wasn't exactly paying attention when you told the cab driver your address." Santana said.

"Well then why the hell haven't you called me? Or even **_texted_** me?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"I didn't really think that you didn't want to talk to me. You seemed _**pretty**_ disgusted with me the other day." Santana said. Rachel looked from side to side.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and opened the door wider to allow the diva to enter, closing the door behind her and following her into the living room. "Santana, I wasn't **_disgusted_** with you. I was just **_disappointed_** in you. Your best friend needed a place to stay and you pawned her off on Quinn." Rachel said.

"Rach, I wanted to be able to make sure we would be okay." Santana said. Rachel looked down.

"You know, I honestly think you want to believe that. But I can also see the hurt in your eyes when you look at her. So let me ask you something. Are you doing this for **_us_** or your **_pride_**?" Rachel asked. Santana looked down. "That's what I thought."

"What the hell are you doing here, Berry? You can't just fucking come into _my_ damn apartment and start going all fucking _**Dr. Phil**_ on me. That's _**not**_ how this shit works, Berry. You got that?." Santana asked, suddenly feeling the need to be defensive. Rachel shrugged.

"Santana, if you want to be in a relationship with me, you can't ice me out every time I say something that you don't like." Rachel said.

"Then maybe I _**don't**_ want to be in a relationship with you." Santana said. Rachel closed her eyes.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. I have to go rehearse for that reunion performance. **_Maybe_** I'll see you later." Rachel said, walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her. Santana winced at the sound but turned around anyway.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, she decided to call Brittany and apologize.<p>

"Look, B... I'm really sorry for what went down earlier. I... I was really hurt when you left me for Mitch and I guess I'm still kind of upset about it... but I was a total bitch to you and you didn't deserve that. I'm really sorry about that." Santana said.

**_"Its cool S. I total..."_** Brittany trailed off and Santana could hear the faint sounds of the TV in Quinn's living room in the background.

"Brittany? Are you there?" Santana asked.

**_"Oh my god."_** Santana heard Quinn say in the background.

"Britt? What's going on?" Santana asked.

**_"San, you need to get to Rachel's theater now."_** Brittany said.

"I don't know where it is... why? What the fuck is going on, Brittany?" Santana demanded.

**_"Rachel may be in trouble. Just hurry! I'll text you the address."_** Brittany said, hanging up the phone. Confused, Santana turned on the news.

**_"...the cast was rehearsing for a reuninion concert when the shooter broke into the building. One backup dancer has been shot and the shooter has allowed him to be removed from the facility, but no one else has been permitted to leave. Witnesses say he entered the building shouting for Rachel Berry, one of the leads..."_**

Santana tuned out the rest of the report. "No... no, _no_, **_no_**!" Santana yelled as she reached over grabbed her jacket and shoes before sprinting out of the building in search of Rachel's theater. She only stopped running when a police officer stopped her.

"Miss, you can't go in there." the officer said.

"My gir... my frie... I don't know what the hell we are right now, but someone I care about is in there!" Santana yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. Its not safe." another officer replied.

"I don't care!" Santana yelled. Santana could hear the faint sounds of Rachel's pleading voice. "Rach." she whispered, surging forward, only to be caught by the two nearby police officers. She instantly stopped when she saw the shaken up diva being led out of the building and two safety. "Please let me go to her." she asked softly.

"What's your name?" one of the officers asked.

"Santana Lopez." Santana answered.

"Ask Ms. Berry if she knows a Santana Lopez." the officer said in his microphone. A few seconds later she was allowed to go back.

"Rachel." Santana said as she ran toward the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"The moment they said your name on the news, I was out the door. I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I _**do**_ want to be with you, Rachel." Santana said.

"So it took me getting held hostage for you to realize that?" Rachel asked. Santana closed her eyes.

"Rachel, you left my apartment an hour ago." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, kissing Santana. "Can you take me home?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"As soon as you're allowed to leave, we'll go." Santana promised.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were heading back to Santana's place. "You can have my bed to yourself if you want. I can sleep out here." Santana offered. Rachel shook her head.<p>

"Please don't leave me alone right now." Rachel requested. Santana nodded. "He... he wanted to _**kill**_ me, Santana." she whispered. Santana immediately took the girl into her arms.

"Baby..." she whispered. Rachel cried. into the embrace. "You're safe now." Santana assured the smaller girl.

"What did I do wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Oh Rach, you didn't do anything wrong. He was just some crazy obsessed fan." Santana said.

**_We only said goodbye with words_**  
><strong><em>I died a hundred times<em>**  
><strong><em>You go back to her<em>**  
><strong><em>And I go back to black<em>**

"Hey Britt." Santana said.

**_"Is Rachel okay? They said the psycho dude was dead." _**Brittany asked.

"D... dead?" Santana whispered.

**_"Yea... he shot himself when he realized Rachel was gone. What did they mean by gone, San? Did they mean she went to heaven? Because that's what they said when Lord Tubbington died. My mom and dad said that he was 'gone.'"_** Brittany said.

**_Thank God I'm still fluent in Brittany._** Santana thought. "No, Britt. She's not... gone." Santana had almost said dead, but decided against it. "She's in my apartment. They got her out safely. She's okay." Santana assured the blonde.

**_"Good. Me and Quinn were like freaking out. We were like, 'What if he shot Rachel? What if she died? What if-" _**Brittany started, but was interrupted.

"I get it, B. You guys were worried." Santana said, cutting the girl off. Rachel looked up. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow, Britt. I need to make sure that she's okay." Santana said, hanging up the phone. "Britt and Q are worried about you." Santana said to Rachel.

"Were you worried?" Rachel asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of **_course_** I was. I was freaking out. I'm pretty sure I almost hit a cop to get to you." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Look, what I said earlier... I was wrong. I want to be in a relationship with you." Santana said.

"Do you think we may be moving to fast?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, we aren't kids anymore." Santana said.

"We haven't seen each other since we were kids! Hell, we haven't even talked since we graduated." Rachel said.

"Look, Rachel, I have regretted not keeping in touch with you, Rachel. And I have regretted never trying to find you or going to see you in one of your plays because now that I think about it that would have been really romantic. But most of all? I have regretted not telling you how I felt in high school. But now I have the chance to fix all of that. I don't want to lose you this time. Next time you're on Broadway, I will be in the front row on opening night and every other night that you want me there. I will be in the front row for your reunion concert. I will make up for all the years I was a bitch to you. I will do anything to prove to you that my intentions are true and that I am _so_ sorry about what I did to you when we were growing up, even though I was just trying to cover up my true feelings for you." Santana said. Rachel nodded, but stayed silent.

"But... I understand that you can forgive me. I was horrible to you. Look, you can sleep in my bedroom. I don't want you to go to your apartment tonight. I'll be up all night worrying about you, so you might as well be in the next room. I'll sleep out here. You can borrow some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I'll see you in the morning." Santana said, going into her bedroom to get her own pajamas and some for Rachel. She hadn't even noticed Rachel following her into the other room. She turned around and almost ran into Rachel. "Here." Santana mumbled, handing her the clothes and walking away.

Closing the door, she sighed. She had really wanted things to work out with Rachel, but she understood where Rachel was coming from. Going into the bathroom to change, she realized she hadn't grabbed her toothbrush. Quietly opening the door, she noticed Rachel was in her bathroom. Walking over, she knocked on the door.

"Rachel? I left my toothbrush in there..." Santana said. She heard the faint sounds of cryiing. "Rach? Are you okay?" Her question was answered with silence other than the sound of more crying. "Damn it, Rachel. I'm coming in." she said opening her bathroom door. She saw Rachel sitting on the bathroom counter crying. "Rachel, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Santana asked, rushing over. "Rachel, please talk to me."

"I want... I just want to be able to go back in time." Rachel whispered.

"Go back in time to when?" Santana asked.

"Back to when I was here earlier. I came here with the intention of falling in your arms and skipping rehearsal to be with you. Then we got into that fight and I stormed out. I wanted to skip, but I went and that guy showed up and the only thing I could think about was **'_What if I never get the chance to tell Santana?_'** And all I wanted was to get out of there and find you." Rachel said.

"Get the chance to tell me what?" Santana asked.

"That I love you." Rachel said. Santana's jaw dropped. "I've loved you since high school and when I found out that you liked me I was so happy." Rachel said.

"Rach..." Santana trailed off.

"Look, I know that we've only been hanging out for a couple of days, but I've felt this way since high school." Rachel continued. Santana nodded.

"I... I think I _**could**_ love you, but we... I don't fall in love a lot. I've only fallen in love **_three_** times and its **_never_** ended well for me. I was in love with Britt and she hurt me. I was in love with Puck and he hurt me. I was in love with Finn and he hurt me. Every single time, I get hurt." Santana said.

"You loved Finn? When you two had sex?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded, looking down. "That actually makes a difference. If I'd known that, I still would have been upset, but I probably wouldn't have said all the things I did behind your back..." Rachel said.

"For someone who loved me in high school, that move's kinda harsh." Santana teased. Rachel smiled.

"You slept with my boyfriend, Santana." Rachel said.

"Ah, ah, ah. You were with Jesse at the time." Santana corrected. Rachel laughed. "Look, I may not fall in love _**often**_, but I want to fall in love with _**you**_." Santana said. Santana smiled as Rachel processed the words that were just said.

"I... you do?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Can you do something for me?" Rachel asked.

"_**Anything**_." Santana said. Rachel grinned and pulled Santana closer by her neck. "Rachel?" Santana whispered.

"Anything?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Kiss me." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"Anytime." Santana whispered, leaning and and closing the gap. After a few moments, Rachel was surprised when Santana asked for nothing more. "Are you okay?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Just... surprised. You're not trying to make me go farther." Rachel said.

"I... I just wasn't sure if you were up to it. I mean... with everything that happened." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Besides, you wanted to take it slow, remember?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Not tonight. _**Please**_. I have so many feelings that I can't put into words right now. I need to show them to you. I need to express them. Please let me, Santana. Please let me do this, San." Rachel said. Santana hesitated.

"Only if you're sure, Rachel." Santana said.

"I'm positive." Rachel said. Santana picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Santana, please." Rachel said. Santana nodded and kissed Rachel again. Her hand kept inching downwards, until Rachel stopped her. "Wait!" Rachel yelled, pushing the other girl off of her.

"Rach, what's wrong? I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Santana asked as the smaller girl jumped off the bed. Santana tried to follow, but Rachel backed away.

"Please, don't!" Rachel yelled. Santana ignored her and pulled the crying girl into her arms.

"Shh... its okay. Its only me, baby. We'll stop. I'll stop." Santana said, gently guiding the girl to the bed. "Rachel, what happened?" Santana asked.

"He... he said that if I didn't sleep with him, he'd kill me. He kissed me and then pointed the gun at my head. The guy that got shot, he was trying to protect me. He tried to pull the guy off of me." Rachel whispered.

"Oh my god. Baby, you should have told me. I wouldn't have done that." Santana said. Rachel shook her head.

"I want to. I really do, but I don't think I can right now." Rachel said.

"Its okay. I'll help you get through this. I'm here for you." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Let's just go to sleep, Rach. We'll be okay. I'll be here all night. I'll hold you so you feel safe. As long as that's all you want, that's all we'll do. I'm not the same slutty girl in high school who needs to have someone with her in that way. I'm here for you, Rachel. I promise." Santana said. Rachel nodded and laid down, pulling Santana close to her. "You'll be okay, Rach. I'll make sure of that." Santana whispered. Soon, she heard Rachel's breathing and knew the girl was asleep.

_**"I think I love you."**_ Santana whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana heard her work phone ringing and somehow managed to get out of her bed without waking Rachel up. "Hello?" she whispered

_**"**Hi, Ms. Lopez? This is Chris Warner. Is this a bad time?" _the person on the other end said. Santana quietly slipped out of the room and walked into the living room to speak to her client.

"Mr. Warner, hi. This isn't a bad time. How can I help you?" Santana asked, easily slipping from the role of loving, caring, supportive girlfriend to occasionally sympathetic, hard ass lawyer.

_"I was wondering if we could meet in your office to discuss my case and my chances of staying out of jail."_ Chris said. Santana closed her eyes.

"Mr. Warner, you're being charged with identity theft, possession of multiple illegal substances, drug dealing, and stealing money from the bank accounts of seven of the clients that use your bank. As your lawyer, I'm going to do all I can to help you, but I'm also going to be upfront with you. The chances of you _not_ going to jail are pretty much _none_xistent. You're _going_ to do time. Its just a question of how much time you do. We can meet in my office and go over your case." Santana said.

_"Sure... how does 12:15 sound?"_ Chris asked. Santana looked at the kitchen clock, which read 10:00.

"12:15 is perfect. We can order in from the deli down the street. I'll see you then." Santana said, hanging up her phone. She looked up and saw Rachel looking tired as she walked out of Santana's bedroom. "Hey... how are you feeling?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged and walked into the kitchen, immediately going to Santana and leaning into the taller girl's body. Santana instantly wrapped her arms around the diva, one hand soothingly rubbing her back - well, through the smaller brunette's t-shirt - and the other stroking the diva's ponytail. "You didn't sleep very well, did you?" Santana asked.

"No. I kept picturing it." Rachel said. Santana frowned sympathetically.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"A client. The guy's a fucking idiot. He wants to get together and discuss his chances of staying out of jail, even though I've told him repeatedly that at this point, him staying out of jail is out of the question. He's definitely going to jail." Santana said.

"Maybe he's trying to be optimistic." Rachel said.

"The time for optimism passed the moment he got arrested. He needs to be realistic now." Santana said.

"Aren't you supposed to give him hope?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"I'm a lawyer, not a therapist. I'm supposed to get him as little jail time as possible. But anyway, I said I'd meet with him at 12:15." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Look, I know you don't want to be alone right now, but I have to go to it... I can call Kurt, if you want." Santana offered. Rachel shook her head.

"I need to go to my apartment." she said. Santana immediately shook her head.

"We'll go when I get back." she said.

"But San-"

"No, Rachel. We'll go when I get back, I promise." Santana said.

"Santana... I can't stay in your apartment until your meeting's over." Rachel said.

"Well, what do you want to do? You could come with me, but you'd have to wait in the waiting area, and that's pretty boring." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"I'll just hang out here, I guess." Rachel said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, baby... look as soon as I get back, we'll go to your apartment, get some of your stuff, and then we can come back here and order dinner. We'll watch a movie or something. I want you to stay with me for a few days. It'll make me feel better and I know you don't want to be alone." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Okay... I have to get ready, so you're welcome to anything in the fridge, okay?" Santana said, kissing the girl before going into her bathroom to get ready. An hour and a half later, Santana emerged from the bathroom, no longer wearing the pants and tank top she'd worn to bed. She was wearing a skirt, nice shirt, and heels, with her hair straightened and in a high ponytail. Rachel looked up and saw Santana. "Is that what you always wear to work?" Rachel asked. Santana looked down and nodded.

"Not this _particular_ outfit, but yes. I do dress like this... why? Is it too slutty?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No... you look great. I just... I haven't seen you in your work attire before. I like it." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"I have to go, but I'll be back. Call me if you need _anything_. I'll answer, I promise." Santana said, gathering up her briefcase and her purse before pulling on her jacket. Once she had everything, she walked over and softly kissed Rachel. "I'll see you later. Seriously, call me if you need to." Santana said. Rachel nodded and kissed the Latina once more before she left. She quickly made her way to her office, arriving ten minutes before her client. She looked up from her desk as he entered. "Mr. Warner." she greeted.

"Hello, Ms. Lopez." he replied. Santana quickly called in an order to the deli that ws nearby before speaking again.

"Look, Mr. Warner, I have a friend who had a rough night. I told her to call me if she needs anything, so if my phone rings, I'm going to check it. If its her, I'm going to answer, but if its anyone else, I'll leave it alone. And if she needs me, I'll have to leave." Santana said. Chris nodded understandingly.

"So you're telling me that there's no way I can avoid jail?" Chris asked. Santana resisted sighing in frustration.

"Mr. Warner, I've been telling you this for a month now. You are going to jail. I'm going to do whatever I can to get you as little time as possible, but you're going to do some sort of amount of time." Santana said.

"I just don't see how that's possible."

"Do you even understand what you've done? You stole people's credit cards and used them to buy illegal substances. You then proceeded to turn around and sell those illegal substances. Not to mention the fact that you abused your power and authority as a bank owner and hacked your way into seven different accounts, stealing money from all of them. You are in a lot of trouble." Santana said. Chris opened his mouth to respond when a phone rang.

_We only said goodbye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to black<em>

Santana glanced at the phone.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

"I'm sorry." Santana said, grabbing the device and answering. "Rach? Are you okay?" Santana asked. She heard Rachel crying.

_"San... I can't... every single thing I do... its everywhere!"_ Rachel cried into the phone.

"Rachel, slow down. What's wrong?" Santana asked.

_"Everything I do, its there. I got on the internet, it was there. I turned on the TV it was there. I turned on the radio, it was there. Even on my phone! I had texts asking me if I was okay. I can't get away from it."_ Rachel cried.

"I'll be there soon." Santana said, already gathering up her papers.

_"No! No, you can't leave your meeting."_ Rachel said.

"I'm on my way, Rachel. Just hang tight, okay?" Santana said, hanging up before the girl could protest again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Look, we'll meet again before your trial next week." Santana said, packing up all of her stuff. Chris nodded and stood up, offering his hand. The Latina paused her motions and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez." he said before walking out of the office. Santana quickly finished gathering all her stuff and made her way back to her apartment.

"Rachel!" she called out, walking into the apartment. She found the girl sitting on the couch. Santana immediately dropped her briefcase and purse, kicked off her heels, took off her jacket, and ran over to the couch.

"You didn't have to leave." Rachel said.

"Yes, I did. My girlfriend called me crying and obviously shook up. I wasn't going to leave you alone, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly. "And your timing is impeccable, by the way. He was driving me crazy. He can't accept what the evidence is clearly saying." Santana continued. Rachel laughed.

"Is that why you were so eager to get out of there?" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes. Santana shook her head and pulled the smaller girl closer to her.

"No. I'm here for you no matter what." Santana said.

"I love you, Santana." Rachel said, without thinking. Santana didn't hesitate before responding.

"I love you too, Rachel." she whispered. She really did. She knew in her heart that it was true. Rachel smiled. "Do you want to go to your apartment?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Do you think Kurt would go? I can tell him where I hide my spare key." Rachel said.

"I'm sure he would, Rach. We can order dinner and have it delivered." Santana said. Half an hour later, they were setting up some of Rachel's stuff that Kurt had brought over. Santana had cleared a drawer - it was unclear how long it would take Rachel to be comfortable staying in her own apartment by herself again. Rachel was putting her clothes in the drawer and Santana was finding places for Rachel's phone and laptop chargers. Just as she plugged Rachel's phone charger into an outlet by the wall, Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"What's that for?" Santana asked, smiling.

"For doing this. Thank God I have you. I could never go through this alone." Rachel said. Santana hugged her again before pulling something out of her pocket.

"I want you to have this." Santana said.

"A key?"

"A key to my apartment. You're going to be staying here and you'll need a way in. And even after you go back to your own place, I want you to keep it. I want this to be your safe place. If you're feeling unsafe and you can't get ahold of me, then just come here. I'll have to come by eventually. Or you can just text me and tell me that you're here. I'll know that means that you're scared or something and then the only thing that would keep me away would be if I were in the middle of a trial." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Really?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and kissed her. "Well, I want you to have one to my place." Rachel said, taking her extra house key off of her key ring.

"I love you, Rach." Santana said.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry about all the songs... I got a little carried away... but don't skip through the entire thing, because there are funny little commentaries in between songs that involve Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn.**_

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel were sitting in the living room of Santana's apartment, watching a marathon of <em>NCIS<em>, when Santana suddenly remembered something important. "Shit." she muttered under her breath. Rachel looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was in such a hurry to get back here that I left some important papers concerning the case in my office. I don't feel comfortable leaving them there overnight." Santana said.

"Go get them. I'll be okay." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

Five minutes later, Santana was on her way back to her office. Rachel decided to check her email and went to grab her laptop. When she tried to turn it on, she realized that her battery was dead. Frowning, she looked around and saw Santana's laptop. She didn't think Santana would mind, so she grabbed the Latina's laptop, noticing that the Internet was already open. Clicking on the tab, she noticed that Santana's email was open, specifically to a particular conversation. Rachel knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist. It was from Brittany. Attached to the email was a picture of Santana and Brittany, Santana in the blonde's lap, and the two were kissing. Rachel immediately looked at the date, noticing that it was dated about a year before. _'She lied to me._' Rachel thought. She thought she saw something on Santana's hand and zoomed in on the picture. On Santana's left ring finger sat a diamond ring. Underneath the picture, Brittany had wrote a message.

_Santana - So happy that you said yes! Can't wait to start our life together! I love you, baby! - Brittany_

Rachel quickly looked for Santana's response.

_B - I love you too! I can't believe you finally asked me! - S_

Rachel instantly put the computer back on the coffee table. '_I can't stay here.' _she thought. Standing up, she went into Santana's bedroom and immediately began packing up the stuff she had been unpacking three hours before. After she had all of her stuff packed up, she took the key Santana had given her off of her key ring (along with grabbing the key that she had given Santana off of the Latina's key ring she'd left behind), wrote a note, and placed the key and the note on top of the laptop with the email still open. Taking one last look around the apartment, Rachel walked out and headed back to her own place.

* * *

><p>Santana hurried back to her office to get the papers she left. As soon as she had them, she was on her way back to her apartment. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and she didn't want to leave Rachel alone for to long. She made her way back up to her floor and opened the door to her apartment, expecting Rachel to be waiting at the door for her. She called out the diva's name, but recieved no response. She walked into her living room and found the couch empty. She looked in her bedroom and found it - along with the drawer Santana had cleared - empty. Then it hit her. She was alone in her apartment. She walked back into the living room and saw a piece of paper on top of her laptop. When she picked it up, a key fell onto the keyboard.<p>

_I can't do this. - R_

Santana realized that she was looking at the key she had given Rachel earlier. Confused, she thought back to the past few hours. She didn't know what she could possibly have done to hurt Rachel. Looking down, she saw her email open. There was no way Rachel could have logged on, because she didn't know Santana's password. Then Santana remembered that she had been looking through old emails when Rachel had taken a shower. She'd forgotten to close out of it. She looked at the email that was open and immediately recognized the conversation. '_Damn it. She wasn't supposed to see that. Ever._' Santana thought. She immediately looked for her phone and dialed Rachel's number. It immediately went to voicemail and the Latina remembered that Rachel had shut off her phone because of all the reminders it gave. Santana grabbed her key ring and realized that Rachel had taken back her key as well. '_She thought of everything_.' Santana thought. Suddenly her phone rang.

_We only said goodbye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to black<em>

**Incoming Call**

**Kurt**

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Uh, I just got off the phone with a crying Rachel Berry. What did you do?"_ Kurt asked.

"She found out that Britt and I were engaged last year. I told her that I hadn't spoken to Brittany since she left." Santana said.

_"Why'd you lie?"_ Kurt asked.

"I don't know Kurt! But I need to fix it." Santana said.

_"Santana, we're talking about Rachel Berry. What was the one thing that always got her unmad in Glee Club?"_ Kurt asked.

"When someone sang to her." Santana immediately said.

_"Uh huh... and what's more romantic than seranading her with the songs she wrote?"_ Kurt asked.

"You're a genius. Get your ass over here, now." Santana said, hanging up her phone. She went to grab her guitar and looked for her video camera.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Cautiously, she spoke through the door. "Who is it?" she asked.<p>

"Its me, Rach." Santana's voice said. Rachel sighed. "Look, you don't have to talk to me. But can you at least open the door? I come bearing gifts." Santana said.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Rachel asked.

"No. You don't even have to accept my apology. But can you at least look at it before you write me off? Just take the gift and I'll leave, I promise." Santana said. Rachel opened her door, and took the bag that was being offered. "Thanks." Santana said before walking down the hall. Rachel closed the door and looked in the bag and saw that there was a letter and either a DVD or a CD. She grabbed the letter first.

_Rachel,_

_I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I'm sorry that I lied to you. It wasn't important to me anymore, so I didn't see the need in bringing it up. The truth is, the last time I saw Brittany before she came back was a year ago. She was on break from tour and coincidentally, on break from her boyfriend. We went out to dinner and then to a party. She proposed in between the two. The engagement laste all of two weeks, when she was supposed to go back on tour. She decided to go back to Mitch. I was heartbroken, but I moved on. I know it looks suspicious with me looking at that email and the picture, but I was in the process of deleting them. You can look in the trash of my email account if you want. I got sidetracked when you came into the living room. I'm not expecting forgiveness, because I know you're hurt. But I really hope that you consider it. I want us to work, if there still is an us. I hope this proves it. I could have gone running back to Brittany the moment I realized you were gone, but I didn't. I'm trying to make this better, but I understand if you never want to see me again. At least watch the video, though, because I worked hard on it._

_Love,_

_Santana_

_P.S. I apologize in advance for how long the video is. I may have went a little overboard, but its because I care about you._

Rachel put the disc into her DVD player and pressed play. Santana came on the screen, holding a guitar.

_"Hey, Rach... I'm really sorry... anyway, I thought that you'd like this, even if you choose not to forgive me. I chose the original songs we did for Glee during junior year, plus some songs that made me think of you... so here we go." Santana said before she started playing the guitar and started singing. _Rachel immediately recognized her song.

_**What have I done **_  
><em><strong>Wish I could run <strong>_  
><em><strong>Away from this ship going under <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just trying to help <strong>_  
><em><strong>Hurt everyone else <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I feel the weight of the world <strong>_  
><em><strong>Is on my shoulders <strong>_

_**What can you do **_  
><em><strong>When your good isn't good enough <strong>_  
><em><strong>And all that you touch tumbles down <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause my best intentions <strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep making a mess of things <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna fix it somehow <strong>_  
><em><strong>But how many times will it take <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh how many times will it take <strong>_  
><em><strong>For me to get it right <strong>_  
><em><strong>To get it right <strong>_

_**Can I start again **_  
><em><strong>With my faith shaken <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I can't go back and undo this <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just have to stay and face my mistakes <strong>_  
><em><strong>But if I get stronger and wiser <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll get through this <strong>_  
><em><strong>What can you do <strong>_  
><em><strong>When your good isn't good enough <strong>_  
><em><strong>And all that you touch tumbles down <strong>_

_**Cause my best intentions **_  
><em><strong>Keep making a mess of things <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna fix it somehow <strong>_  
><em><strong>But how many times will it take <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh how many times will it take <strong>_  
><em><strong>For me to get it right <strong>_

_**So I throw up my fist **_  
><em><strong>Throw a punch in the air and <strong>_  
><em><strong>Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah I'll send out a wish <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah I'll send up a prayer <strong>_  
><em><strong>And finally someone will see <strong>_  
><em><strong>How much I care <strong>_

_**What can you do **_  
><em><strong>When your good isn't good enough <strong>_  
><em><strong>And all that you touch tumbles down <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh my best intentions <strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep making a mess of things <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just wanna fix it somehow <strong>_  
><em><strong>But how many times will it take <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, how many times will it take <strong>_  
><em><strong>To get it right, to get it right<strong>_

_"I know that you didn't actually right this song, but you sang it and you did a hell of a job doing it, so... yea." Santana said before singing again._

_**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero**_  
><em><strong>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Probably started off like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But, hey, give me just a little time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I bet you're gonna change your mind<strong>_

_**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**_  
><em><strong>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll just look away, that's right<strong>_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
><em><strong>So everyone can hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<br>****You wanna be**_  
><em><strong>You wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_

_**Push me up against the locker**_  
><em><strong>And hey, all I do is shake it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll see you when you wash my car<strong>_

_**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**_  
><em><strong>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll just look away, that's right<strong>_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
><em><strong>So everyone can hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_

_**Hey, you, over there**_  
><em><strong>Keep the L up-up in the air<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, you, over there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a rocket, just watch me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can only be who I are<strong>_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
><em><strong>So everyone can hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<strong>**You wanna be**_  
><em><strong>You wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
><em><strong>So everyone can hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me (A loser like me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me (A loser like me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_

_"Even though we didn't win Nationals, we did get two awesome songs out of it and well... I thought I sounded pretty amazing, so..." Santana laughed. _Rachel smiled at the old cockiness of Santana Lopez coming out.

_**hey hey hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,**_  
><em><strong>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey hey hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,<strong>_  
><em><strong>now it's time to make a move and that's what i'm gonna do.<strong>_

_**lay it all down**_  
><em><strong>got something to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>lay it all down<strong>_  
><em><strong>throw your doubt away<strong>_  
><em><strong>do or die now<strong>_  
><em><strong>step onto the plate<strong>_  
><em><strong>blow the door wide open like up up and away<strong>_

_**let's light up the world tonight**_  
><em><strong>you gotta give up the bark and bite<strong>_  
><em><strong>i know that we got the love alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight<strong>_

_**hey hey hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.**_  
><em><strong>tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey hey hey you and me keep on staring at the road,<strong>_  
><em><strong>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.<strong>_

_**lay it all down  
>got something to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>lay it all down<strong>_  
><em><strong>throw your doubt away<strong>_  
><em><strong>do or die now<strong>_  
><em><strong>step onto the plate<strong>_  
><em><strong>blow the door wide open like up up and away<strong>_

_**let's light up the world tonight**_  
><em><strong>you gotta give up the bark and bite<strong>_  
><em><strong>i know that we got the love alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight<strong>_

_**hey hey hey you.**_  
><em><strong>hey hey hey you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey hey hey you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey hey hey you.<strong>_

_**lay it all down,**_  
><em><strong>got something to say.<strong>_  
><em><strong>lay it all down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>throw your doubt away.<strong>_  
><em><strong>do or die now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>step onto the plate<strong>_  
><em><strong>blow the door wide open like up up and away<strong>_

_**let's light up the world tonight**_  
><em><strong>you gotta give up the bark and bite<strong>_  
><em><strong>i know that we got the love alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight<strong>_

_"I remembered how much you liked it when Sam sang Bieber, so... I chose a song that I thought you'd like." Santana said._

_**Oh**_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mmmm<strong>_

_**I'd wait on you forever and a day**_  
><em><strong>Hand and foot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your world is my world<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't no way you're ever gon' get<strong>_  
><em><strong>Any less than you should<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile (oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause whenever<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey hey hey<strong>_

_**Your lips, my biggest weakness**_  
><em><strong>Shouldn't have let you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you need me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll come right there<strong>_  
><em><strong>From a thousand miles away<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you smile I smile (oh whoa)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey<strong>_

_**Baby take my open heart and all it offers**_  
><em><strong>Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get<strong>_  
><em><strong>You ain't seen nothing yet<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't ever hesitate to give you more<strong>_

_**Cause baby (hey)**_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile (whoa)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey hey hey<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>I smile I smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make me smile baby<strong>_

_**Baby you won't ever work for nothing**_  
><em><strong>You are my ins and my means now<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you there's no in between<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm all in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause my cards are on the table<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm willing and I'm able<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I fold to your wish<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause it's my command<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey hey hey<strong>_

_**You smile I smile (whoa)**_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey hey hey<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>I smile I smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_

_**You smile I smile**_  
><em><strong>You smile I smile<strong>_

_"This song just made me think of you and I thought it worked perfectly." Santana said._

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer**_  
><em><strong>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<strong>_  
><em><strong>What started out as friendship has grown stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<strong>_

_**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**_  
><em><strong>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<strong>_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And throw away the oars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>_

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**_  
><em><strong>I've been running round in circles in my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<strong>_

_**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**_  
><em><strong>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<strong>_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And throw away the oars forever<strong>_

_**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if I have to crawl upon the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come crashing through your door<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>_

_"Again, this fits perfectly." Santana said.**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Picture perfect memories<strong>_  
><em><strong>Scattered all around the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching for the phone 'cause<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't fight it anymore<strong>_

_**And I wonder if I**_  
><em><strong>Ever cross your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>For me it happens all the time<strong>_

_**It's a quarter after one**_  
><em><strong>I'm all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Said I wouldn't call<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I've lost all control<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you now<strong>_

_**And I don't know how**_  
><em><strong>I can do without<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need you now<strong>_

_**Another shot of whiskey**_  
><em><strong>Can't stop looking at the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wishing you'd come sweeping<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the way you did before<strong>_

_**And I wonder if I**_  
><em><strong>Ever cross your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>For me it happens all the time<strong>_

_**It's a quarter after one**_  
><em><strong>I'm a little drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Said I wouldn't call<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I've lost all control<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you now<strong>_

_**And I don't know how**_  
><em><strong>I can do without<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need you now<strong>_

_**Whoa, whoa**_  
><em><strong>Guess I'd rather hurt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Than feel nothing at all<strong>_

_**It's a quarter after one**_  
><em><strong>I'm all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I said I wouldn't call<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm a little drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you now<strong>_

_**And I don't know how**_  
><em><strong>I can do without<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need you now<strong>_

_**Oh baby, I need you now**_

_"Kurt really wanted to sing, so we chose the mashup you guys did after the duets competition." Santana said. Soon Kurt was on the screen._

_**Kurt:  
>Forget your troubles. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Happy days<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>Come on get happy. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Are here again<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>You better chase all your cares away.<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>The skies above are clear again<strong>_.

_**Kurt:  
>Shout hallelujah. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>So let's sing a song<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>Come on get happy.<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Of cheer again.<strong>_

_**_Kurt:_  
>Get ready for the judgement day. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Happy days are here again.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>The sun is shining. Come on get happy.<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Shout it now.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>The lord is waiting to take your hand. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>There is no one who can doubt it now.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>Shout hallelujah. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>So lets tell the world.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>And just get happy. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>About it now.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>We are going to the promise land. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Happy days are here again.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>We're heading across the river, soon your cares will all be gone. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>There'll be no more from now on.<strong>_

_**Both:  
>FROM NOW ON!<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>Forget your troubles. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Oh, happy days<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>And just get happy. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Are here again<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>You better chase all your blues away. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>The skies above are clear again.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>Shout Hallelujah. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>So lets sing a song.<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>And just get happy. <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Of cheer again<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>Happy times! <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Happy times!<strong>_

_**Kurt:  
>Happy nights! <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Santana:  
>Happy nights!<strong>_

_**Both:  
>Happy days! Are. Here. Again!<strong>_

_"Even though I didn't win my Breadstix, I love this song and Mercedes and I sounded fucking amazing and fucking deserved to win that trip to Breadstix. We were so much better than Trouty Mouth and Tubbers-" Santana was cut off._

_"I don't have to help you, you know!" _Rachel heard Quinn's voice from behind the camera.

_"Quinn, shut the fuck up! I'm trying to record!" Santana said_

_"Why can you still not accept that Sam and I won?" Quinn asked._

_"Because I shoulda won that free trip to the 'Stix!" Santana said._

_"Santana! Get on with it!" Kurt's voice said. Santana looked at the camera, looked at something (probably Quinn) behind the camera and started laughing._

_"Right. Sorry. My bad. Anyway, Mercedes is gonna help me out with this one, because we sounded great together." Santana said. Suddenly Mercedes appeared on camera._

_'**Hi Rachel.**' she mouthed. Santana snapped in front of her face._

_"Mercedes. Pay attention." Santana said._

_"Oh. Right. My bad." Mercedes said. Santana started playing._

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_When I was a little girl_**  
><strong><em>I had a rag doll,<em>**  
><strong><em>Only doll I've ever owned.<em>**

**_Santana:  
><em>****_Now I love you just the way_**  
><strong><em>I loved that rag doll.<em>**  
><strong><em>But only now my love has grown.<em>**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_And it gets stronger, in every way._**

**_Both:  
><em>****_And it gets deeper, let me say._**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_And it gets higher,_**

**_Both:  
><em>****_Day by day._**

**_Do I love you my oh my._**  
><strong><em>River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>_****_If I lost you would I cry?_**  
><strong><em>Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.<em>**

**_Santana:  
><em>****_When you were a young boy,_**  
><strong><em>Did you have a puppy.<em>**  
><strong><em>That always followed you around?<em>**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy._**

**_Both:  
><em>****_No, I'll never let you down._**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_And it grows stronger, like a river flows._**

**_Both:  
><em>****_And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows._**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_And it gets sweeter baby,_**

**_Both:  
><em>****_as it grows._**

**_Do I love you my oh my?_**  
><strong><em>River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>_****_If I lost you would I cry?_**  
><strong><em>Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.<em>**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_**

**_Santana:  
><em>****_And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing_**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_And I love you baby like a school boy loves his bag_**

**_Both:  
><em>****_And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high_**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_Oh baby_**

**_Santana:  
><em>****_Oh baby!_**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_Oh woah baby!_**

**_Santana:  
><em>****_Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh!_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_Mercedes:  
><em>****_YEAH!_**

**Both**:  
><em><strong>Do I love you my oh my?<strong>_  
><em><strong>River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>**__**If I lost you would I cry?**_  
><em><strong>Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.<strong>_

__"Quinn wanted to sing, too. So... Here's the song she sang with Trouty Mouth." Santana said. Quinn appeared on screen.__

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Do you hear me? I'm talking to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<em>**  
><strong><em>Under the open sky, oh my,<em>**  
><strong><em>baby I'm trying<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>Boy I hear you in my dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>I feel your whisper across the sea<em>**  
><strong><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>**

**_Santana and Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>Lucky I'm in love with my best friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh ooh ooh<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>They don't know how long it takes<em>**

**_Santana:  
>They don't know how long it takes<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>**  
><strong><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>**

**_Santana and Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Ii Ii Ii<em>**

**_Santana and Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky we're in love in every way<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>And so I'm sailing through the sea<em>**

**_Santana and Quinn: _**  
><strong><em>To an island where we'll meet<em>**

**_Santana: _**  
><strong><em>You'll hear the music fill the air<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>**

**_Quinn: _**  
><strong><em>Though the breezes through trees<em>**  
><strong><em>Move so pretty you're all I see<em>**  
><strong><em>As the world keeps spinning 'round<em>**  
><strong><em>You hold me right here, right now<em>**

**_Santana and Quinn: _**  
><strong><em>Lucky I'm in love with my best friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky we're in love in every way<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>**  
><strong><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh ooh ooh<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<em>**

_"I'm not exactly sure if this is supposed to be a breakup song, but don't take it that way." Santana said._

_**Kiss today goodbye**_  
><em><strong>The sweetness and the sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wish me luck, the same to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can't regret<br>**_  
><em><strong>What I did for love,<br>**__**What I did for love**_

_**Look, my eyes are dry  
><strong>__**The gift was ours to borrow  
><strong>__**Oh, it's as if we always knew  
><strong>__**And I won't forget**_

_**what I did for love  
><strong>__**What I did for love**_

_**Gone love is never gone  
><strong>__**As we travel on  
><strong>__**Love's what we'll remember**_

_**Kiss today goodbye  
><strong>__**And point me toward tomorrow  
><strong>__**We did what we had to do**_

_**Won't forget, can't regret  
><strong>__**What I did for love  
><strong>__**What I did for love  
><strong>__**What I did for love**_

_**Love is never gone  
><strong>__**As we travel on**_  
><em><strong>Love's what we'll remember<br>**__**  
>Kiss today goodbye<br>**__**And point me toward tomorrow  
><strong>__**Oh, We did what we had to do**_

_**Won't forget, can't regret  
><strong>__**What I did for love  
><strong>__**What I did for love  
><strong>__**What I did for love**_

_"I know you sang this song for Finn, but I think its a good representation of how I feel, so... yea." Santana said._

**_When I was younger I saw my Daddy cry_**  
><strong><em>And curse at the wind<em>**  
><strong><em>He broke his own heart and I watched<em>**  
><strong><em>As he tried to reassemble it<em>**

**_And my momma swore_**  
><strong><em>She would never let herself forget<em>**  
><strong><em>And that was the day that I promised<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd never sing of love If it does not exist<em>**

**_But darling_**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**

**_Maybe I know, somewhere_**  
><strong><em>Deep in my soul that love never lasts<em>**  
><strong><em>And we've got to find other ways<em>**  
><strong><em>To make it alone, keep a straight face<em>**

**_And I've always lived like this_**  
><strong><em>Keeping a comfortable, distance<em>**  
><strong><em>And up until now I had sworn to myself that<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk<em>**

**_Well_**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**

**_I've got a tight grip on reality_**  
><strong><em>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you're leaving In the morning, when you wake up<em>**  
><strong><em>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<em>**

**_Ohh—_**

**_You are the only exception_**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**

**_And I'm on my way to believing_**  
><strong><em>Oh, And I'm on my way to believing<em>**

_"I just think this song is a funny way to seranade someone, and I know you like the song, so..." Santana smiled before looking up. "Mercedes, Q, get out here." Santana said. She looked back at the camera. "Ironically, Kurt didn't want to help with the song... weird." Santana said as Mercedes and Quinn got on screen._

_**Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Oh baby, baby<br>**__**Oh baby, baby**_

_**Santana:  
><strong>__**Oh baby, baby**_  
><em><strong>How was I supposed to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>That something wasn't right yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh baby baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shouldn't have let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now you're out of sight, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show me, how you want it to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now what we've got<strong>_

_**My loneliness is killing me**_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>And I<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I must confess, I still believe<strong>_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Still believe<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>When I'm not with you I lose my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me a sign<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me baby one more time<strong>_

_**Oh baby, baby**_  
><em><strong>The reason I breathe is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl you got me blinded<strong>_

_**Santana with Mercedes and Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Oh baby baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><em><strong>That's not the way I planned it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show me how you want it to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now,<strong>_

_**Ooh because**_  
><em><strong>My loneliness is killing me<strong>_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>And I<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I must confess, I still believe <strong>_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:  
>Still believe<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>When I'm not whit you I lose my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me a sign<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me baby one more time<strong>_

_**Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn:  
>Oh baby, baby<br>Oh baby, baby  
>Oh baby, baby <strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><em><strong>How was I supposed to know<strong>_

_**Santna with Mercedes and Quinn**_  
><em><strong>Oh pretty baby, <strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><em><strong>I shouldn't have let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I must confess, that my loneliness<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is killing me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know I still believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you will be here<strong>_  
><em><strong>And give me a sign<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me baby one more time<strong>_

_**My loneliness is killing me**_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>And I<strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><em><strong>I must confess, I still believe <strong>_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:  
>Still believe<strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><em><strong>When I'm not with you I lose my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me a sign<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me baby one more time.<strong>_

_**My loneliness is killing me **_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:  
>And I<strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><em><strong>I must confess, I still believe <strong>_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:  
>Still believe<strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><em><strong>When I'm not with you I lose my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me a sign<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me baby one more time<strong>_

_"This song was pretty epic when we performed." Santana said, laughing. Quinn and Mercedes stayed where they were, and Kurt joined in._

_**Santana:  
>Baby, can't you see I'm callin'<br>A girl like you Should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous, I'm fallin<strong>_

_**Santana and Quinn:  
>There's no escape I can't wait,<br>I need a hit, baby give me it  
>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it<strong>_

_**Santanan and Mercedes:  
>Too high, can't come down<br>Losing my head  
>Spinning 'round and 'round<br>Oh, do you feel me now?**_

_**All:  
><strong>__**With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>Your toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With a taste of poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**Santana:  
>Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh<strong>_

_**All:  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**Santana:  
>Oh, no, ohh<strong>_

_**Santana, Quinn, and Kurt:  
>It's getting late<br>To give you up  
>I took a sip from a devil's cup<br>Slowly, it's taking over me**_

_**Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes:  
>Too high, can't come down<br>It's in the air  
>And it's all around<br>Oh, can you feel me now?  
>Oh<strong>_

_**All:  
>With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride<br>Your toxic I'm slippin' under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<br>**_  
><em><strong>Santana:<br>Heeeey ey ey ey heey!  
>Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh<strong>_

_**All:  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**Santana:  
>Oh, no, ohh<br>Hey!**_

_**All:  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride**_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>On a ride!<strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>Your toxic I'm slippin' under<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I'm slippin' under<strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>With a taste of poison paradise<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know that you're toxic<strong>_

_**Santana:  
>Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh<br>H**__**ey ey**_

_**All:  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**Santana:  
>With a taste of a poison paradise<strong>_

_**All:  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
><strong>__**Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now**_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I think I'm ready now<strong>_

_**All:  
>I<strong>__**ntoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now**_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I think I'm ready now<strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>Intoxicate me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>With your lovin' now<strong>_

_**Santana:  
>I think I'm ready<strong>_

_**Quinn:  
>I think I'm ready now<strong>_

_"I was really touched when you sang this song in Glee Club." Santana said. The other three remained on the screen._

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you ever feel already buried deep? <strong>_  
><em><strong>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause there's a spark in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_  
><em><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<strong>_  
><em><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>**_  
><em><strong>Baby, you're a firework<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<strong>_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space.**_  
><em><strong>You're original, cannot be replaced<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you only knew what the future holds<strong>_  
><em><strong>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<strong>_

_**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**_  
><em><strong>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when it's time, you'll know<strong>_  
><em><strong>You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>'Cause baby you're a firework<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" <strong>_  
><em><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_  
><em><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<strong>_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_  
><em><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>It's always been inside of you, you, you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<strong>_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_  
><em><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>_  
><em><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>Baby, you're a firework<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Aweee!<strong>_

_**Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Boom, boom, boom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even brighter <strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>Than the moon, moon, moon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boom, boom, boom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.<strong>_

_"This song makes m__e think of how you make me feel." Santana said. _Rachel heard a snort in the background._ "Fabray, you are aware that this guitar can be used as more than just an instrument, right?" Santana threatened._

_"This is sweet and all, but who are you and what have you done with our Santana?" Quinn asked. Santana rolled her eyes. "Are you going to give an introduction to every song?" Quinn asked._

_"Do you have a problem with that? Just shut up before I introduce your death." Santana said._

_"Santana." Mercedes and Kurt groaned from the background. Santana smirked and started playing._

_**You think I'm pretty**_  
><em><strong>Without any makeup on<strong>_  
><em><strong>You think I'm funny<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I tell the punchline wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you get me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I let my walls come down, down<strong>_

_**Before you met me**_  
><em><strong>I was alright but things<strong>_  
><em><strong>Were kinda heavy<strong>_  
><em><strong>You brought me to life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now every February<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<strong>_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
><em><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can dance, until we die<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I, will be young forever<strong>_

_**You make me feel**_  
><em><strong>Like I'm livin' a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Teenage dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you turn me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's run away and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**My heart stops**_  
><em><strong>When you look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just one touch<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now baby I believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is real<strong>_  
><em><strong>So take a chance and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**We drove to Cali**_  
><em><strong>And got drunk on the beach<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got a motel and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Built a fort out of sheets<strong>_  
><em><strong>I finally found you<strong>_  
><em><strong>My missing puzzle piece<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm complete<strong>_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
><em><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can dance, until we die<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I, will be young forever<strong>_

_**You make me feel**_  
><em><strong>Like I'm livin' a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Teenage dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you turn me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's run away and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**My heart stops**_  
><em><strong>When you look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just one touch<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now baby I believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is real<strong>_  
><em><strong>So take a chance and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**I'mma get your heart racing**_  
><em><strong>In my skin tights jeans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let you put your hands on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my skin tight jeans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_

_**Yoooouuu**_  
><em><strong>You make me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm livin' a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Teenage dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you turn me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's run away and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_  
><em><strong>No<strong>_

_**My heart stops**_  
><em><strong>When you look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just one touch<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now baby I believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is real<strong>_  
><em><strong>So take a chance and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**I'mma get your heart racing**_  
><em><strong>In my skin tights jeans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let you put your hands on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my skin tight jeans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)<strong>_

_"So this song should have been my duet with Mercedes at Sectionals junior year, because it went to the duets winners." Santana said._

_"That just would have been awkward." Mercedes said from behind._

_"Why do you idiots insist on commenting every time I speak?" Santana asked._

_"Because it pisses you off. Just introduce me already!" Quinn said. Santana rolled her eyes._

_"Quinn's singing with me." Santana said._

_"That's it? That's all I get?" Quinn asked._

_"You already got an introduction." Santana said._

_"So?" Quinn asked. Santana sighed._

_"Just get your ass out here, Fabray." Santana said, playing when Quinn sat down._

_"What about us? This was a group number!" Mercedes said._

_"Fine! Get out here already!" Santana yelled. Kurt and Mercedes appeared._

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Now I've had the time of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I never felt like this before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I swear, it's the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I've had the time of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I've been waiting for so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I've finally found someone to stand by me<strong>_

_**Quinn:**  
><em>_**With all the writing on the wall**_  
><em><strong>As we felt this magical fantasy<strong>_

_**Both:**_  
><em><strong>Now with passion in our eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<strong>_  
><em><strong>So we take each others' hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Oh...<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Just remember<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>You're the one thing<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I can't get enough of<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>So I'll tell you something<strong>_

_**Both:**_  
><em><strong>This could be love because<strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>I've had the time of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I never felt this way before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I swear, it's the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Hey baby<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>Hey baby<em>**  
><strong><em>With my body and soul<em>**  
><strong><em>I want you more than you'll ever know<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>So we'll just let it go<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't be afraid to lose control<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>Yes I know what's on your mind<em>**  
><strong><em>When you say, "Stay with me tonight"<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Stay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Just remember<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the one thing<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>I can't get enough of<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>So I'll tell you something<em>**

**_Both:_**  
><strong><em>This could be love because<em>**

**_Mercedes:_**  
><strong><em>Because, heeey!<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>I've had the time of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>No, I never felt this way before<em>**  
><strong><em>Yes, I swear, it's the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>And I owe it all to you.<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>'Cause I've had the time of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til I found the truth<em>**

**_Mercedes:_**  
><strong><em>It's the truth<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>And I owe it all to you<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Now I've...<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>I've...<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>...had the time of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>No, I never felt this way before<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>Never felt this way<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Yes, I swear, it's the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>And I owe it all to you<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>I've had the time of my life<em>**

**_Mercedes:_**  
><strong><em>Of my life<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>No, I never felt this way before<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Never felt this way<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>Yes, I swear<em>**

**_Mercedes:_**  
><strong><em>Yes, I swear<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>It's the truth<em>**

**_Mercedes:_**  
><strong><em>It's the truth<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>And I owe it all to you<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I've had the time of my life<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>Had the time of my life<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til I found<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>'Til I found<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>The truth<em>**

**_Mercedes:_**  
><strong><em>The truth<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>And I owe it all to you<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>Whoa, oh, ohh!<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>I've...<em>**

**_Quinn:_**  
><strong><em>I've...<em>**

**_Santana:_**  
><strong><em>...had...<em>**

**_Both:_**  
><strong><em>The time of my life<em>**

_"Okay, you guys get the hell out. Its time for anohter Santana solo. This was the first solo I sang in competition... not counting Don't Stop Believin'... anyway..." Santana said as Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn left the screen._

_**Well, sometimes I go out by myself**_  
><em><strong>And I look across the water.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in my head I paint a picture<strong>_

_**'Cause since I've come on home**_  
><em><strong>Well, my body's been a mess<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've missed your ginger hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the way you like to dress<br>**__**Won't you come on over?  
><strong>__**Stop makin' a fool out of me**_  
><em><strong>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<strong>_

_**Valerie-e-e**_  
><em><strong>Va-a-alerie yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Valerie<strong>_

_**Did you have to go to jail**_  
><em><strong>Put your house on up for sale<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did you get a good lawyer?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you didn't catch a tan<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now are you shopping anywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Changed the color of your hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>And are you busy?<br>**__**And did you have to pay that fine  
><strong>__**That you were dodging all the time**_  
><em><strong>Are you still dizzy?<strong>_

_**Since I've come on home**_  
><em><strong>Well my body's been a mess<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've missed your ginger hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the way you like to dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't you come on over<br>Stop makin' a fool out of me**_  
><em><strong>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<strong>_

_**Valerie-e-e**_  
><em><strong>Va-a-alerie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Valerie ey ey<strong>_

_**Well, sometimes I go out by myself**_  
><em><strong>And I look across the water<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in my head I paint a picture...<strong>_

_**'Cause since I've come on home**_  
><em><strong>Well, my body's been a mess<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've missed your ginger hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the way you like to dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't you come on over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop makin' a fool out of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<strong>_

_**Valerie-e-e**_  
><em><strong>Va-a-alerie yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Valerie ey ey<strong>_  
><em><strong>Valerie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Valerie Valerie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Valerie<strong>_

_**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**_

_"San!" Quinn said from behind._

_"What?" Santana said, clearly irritated._

_"I just thought of a new song." Quinn ran over and whispered it in Santana's ear. Santana smiled._

_"Its perfect." Santana said. Quinn sat down and Santana started playing._

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>I wish I could tie you up in my shoes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make you feel unpretty too<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was told I was beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>But what does that mean to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look into the mirror who's inside there<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one with the long hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Same old me again today<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>My outsides are cool<strong>_  
><em><strong>My insides are blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I think I'm through<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's because of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've tried different ways<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's all the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>At the end of the day<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have myself to blame<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just trippin'<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up<strong>_  
><em><strong>That M.A.C. can make<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Damn unpretty<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>I feel pretty<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Oh so pretty<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>I feel...<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>...pretty and witty and bright<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Never insecure until I met you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm bein' stupid<strong>_  
><em><strong>I used to be so cute to me<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit skinny<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Why do I look to all these things<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>To keep you happy<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Maybe get rid of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then I'll get back to me, hey<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>My outsides look cool<strong>_  
><em><strong>My insides are blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I think I'm through<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's because of you<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I've tried different ways<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's all the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>At the end of the day<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have myself to blame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on trippin'<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up<strong>_  
><em><strong>That M.A.C. can make<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Damn unpretty<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>I feel pretty<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Oh so pretty<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>I feel...<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>...pretty and witty and bright<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>And I pity<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Any girl who isn't me tonight<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I feel pretty<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Oh, so pretty<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>I feel pretty and witty and bright<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up<strong>_  
><em><strong>That M.A.C. can make, but if...<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>...you can't look inside you<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so<strong>_

_**Santana:**_  
><em><strong>Damn unpretty<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_  
><em><strong>I feel pretty<strong>_

_**Together:**_  
><em><strong>But unpretty<strong>_

_"I know you sang this song with Finnocence, but its perfect." Santana said. No one commented that time.  
><em>  
><em><strong>face to face and heart to heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>we're so close, yet so far apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>i close my eyes i look away<strong>_  
><em><strong>that's just because i'm not okay<strong>_

_**but i hold on, i stay strong**_  
><em><strong>wondering if we still belong<strong>_

_**will we ever say the words we're feeling**_  
><em><strong>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we ever have a happy ending<strong>_  
><em><strong>or will we forever only be pretending<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we a a a always a a a always a a a always be pretending<strong>_

_**how long do i fantasize**_  
><em><strong>make believe that it's still alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>imagine that i am good enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>and we can choose the ones we love<strong>_

_**but i hold on, i stay strong**_  
><em><strong>wondering if we still belong<strong>_

_**will we ever say the words we're feeling**_  
><em><strong>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we ever have a happy ending<strong>_  
><em><strong>or will we forever only be pretending<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we a a a always a a a always a a a always be<strong>_

_**keeping secrets safe**_  
><em><strong>every move we make<strong>_  
><em><strong>seems like no one's letting go<strong>_  
><em><strong>and it's such a shame<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause if you feel the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>how am i supposed to know<strong>_

_**will we ever say the words we're feeling**_  
><em><strong>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we ever have a happy ending<strong>_  
><em><strong>or will we forever only be pretending<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we a a a always a a a always a a a always be (pretending)<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we a a a always a a a always a a a always be (pretending)<strong>_  
><em><strong>will we a a a always a a a always a a a always be pretending<strong>_

_"I really wanted to end with that song... I'm really sorry, Rach." Santana said._

The screen went black, telling Rachel that it was over. Rachel smiled. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and jacket, and went to open her door, when she did, she found Santana sitting on the wall outside her apartment. She looked up from the ground when she heard the door open. "Thank God. You don't know how many people have given me these sad pathetic looks. One guy asked me if I wanted him to call the closest women's shelter for me." Santana said, standing up.

"You stayed?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Come in." Rachel said, opening the door so that the Latina could walk in. "What you did... it was really sweet... and highly entertaining with the commentary." Rachel said. Santana laughed.

"Yea... sorry about that." Santana said.

"Singing the songs that I wrote for Glee Club... it was beautiful, San." Rachel said. Santana smiled. She started to speak, but there was a knock at the door. "Hold on a sec." Rachel said, before walking to her door. She opened it to find her landlord. "Mr. Rodney, hi." Rachel said.

"Hello, Rachel. I was walking past here earlier and saw a young woman about your age. I offered to call the local women's shelter, but she disappeared. Did you happen to see her? Did she looked depressed?" Mr. Rodney asked. Santana frowned and walked into the hallway. "That's her! Rachel, are you sure you want to take in a random depressed woman?" Mr. Rodney asked.

"Okay, first of all, I'm right here. I can hear every word you're saying." Santana said.

"Its okay, Mr. Rodney. She's my girlfriend." Rachel said. Santana looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Girlfriend?" she whispered. Rachel smiled up at Santana and nodded.

"Anyway, Rachel... I hate to tell you this, but I can't afford to keep the building anymore. The people I'm selling it to, they're gonna tear it down and make it some sort of restauraunt or something." Mr. Rodney said.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked.

"Everyone's gotta be out by the end of the month." he continued.

"Where the hell am I supposed to live?" Rachel asked. He shrugged.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel. You always were my favorite tenant. I'll miss you." he said, before walking away. Rachel slammed her door and slid to the floor..

"You okay?" Santana asked, sitting next to her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm not okay. In two weeks, I'll be homeless." Rachel said. Santana looked down. She wanted nothing more than to offer Rachel her apartment, but she didn't know if that would be moving too fast. Allowing Rachel to stay with her for a couple of days was one thing, but moving in was completely different.

"I... I'm sure Kurt or Mercedes..." Santana trailed off when she saw the hurt look on Rachel's face. "What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"You... you want me to stay with one of them?" Rachel asked. Santana pushed a piece of hair out of Rachel's face.

"Well, of course I want you to move in with me-" Santana was cut off.

"Move in?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and kissed her quickly.

"Of course that's what I want, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel... I wasn't sure if that was going to fast or what." Santana said. Rachel nodded and looked down.

"Maybe you're right... I can call Kurt." Rachel said. Santana studied the girl in front of her for a moment. '_I really do love her._' she thought. She took a deep breath.

"No." Santana said. Rachel looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not going to stay with Kurt. You're moving in with me." Santana said.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Rachel said.

"Then I guess its a good thing that wasn't a question." Santana replied.

"San..."

"You know, I don't really give a damn if its too fast. We've spent the last week at each other's apartments together. You're my girlfriend, you need help, and I'm giving it to you. I'm not letting you stay with someone else when I have a perfectly good apartment and I'm sure as hell not letting you tough out the streets of New York City. You're pretty and pretty people don't make good homeless people." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Rachel, please let me do this for you. I have a two bedroom. You can stay in there if you want. It doesn't have to be considered moving in together. It can be considered as me taking on a roommate... who I sleep with and am dating." Santana continued.

"Okay. I'll move in with you. But we're splitting the rent." Rachel said.

"Where are you getting rent money from? You're in between plays, Rach." Santana said.

"I have money saved up." Rachel said.

"When you book another play, we'll talk about the rent. Until then, I've got it." Santana said. Rachel hesitated, but nodded.

"San, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"I don't have to do this. I _want_ to do this. There's a major difference, Rachel." Santana said.

"Santana..."

"Okay, if you don't want to move in with me, then just tell me." Santana said.

"I do want to, but I don't want to seem desparate." Rachel said.

"You need a place to stay. You don't even have to live there. You can just stay there until you find a new place. Or if you want to live there, you know I want you to. For a while, you can stay in my extra room." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Okay... I'll do it." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Okay... we'll move over your stuff a little bit at time. We have two weeks. I'll clean up my extra room." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Thank you, San." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"Anytime. I love you, Rach." Santana said.

"I love you too, San." Rachel said, kissing Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm just gonna be up front and tell yall that the only stuff I know about lawyers and trials comes from TV. I apologize if I get any of the technical informatio wrong.**

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the court house four days later. She'd only been able to help Rachel move in a little bit, because she had to prepare for her trial. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Mercedes, and Finn - who was visiting his brother for a few days - helped her out. Even Brittany pitched in. Santana saw her client with his family and walked over. "Mr. Warner, can we talk?" she asked. He nodded and they went off to the side. "Look, no matter what happens, you can't lose your cool. You can't interrupt whenever people are testifying and you can't allow the questions you are asked to get to you. You answer them with complete and total honesty." she said, giving the same speech she said before every trial.<p>

"I can do that." he said. She nodded and they went in, waiting for the trial to begin. She began her first questions.

"Mr. Richards, is it true that you sold multiple illegal substances to my client?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"How many times did you and Mr. Warner do business together?" she asked.

"Five or six."

"And were you aware that these substances you were selling were being sold by Mr. Warner himself for an even bigger profit than you had made?" she asked.

"Hell no. If I had been, I would have cut out the middle man and sold them myself. That asshole-"

"That's enough, thank you." she said, looking up at the judge. "No further questions, Your Honor." The trial dragged on and on. Santana knew it was wrong, but her mind kept wandering to the date she and Rachel had planned for that night. She looked at her watch, wrote something on a piece of paper, and motioned for her assitant to lean forward. "Call Rachel Berry and tell her that I won't be able to make dinner tonight because the trial is going to still be going on." she whispered.

"Yes Ms. Lopez." he whispered, grabbing the paper and walking out of the room. Finally, Santana's client was called to the stand. She questioned him herself and then listened closely as he was questioned by the other lawyer.

"Mr. Warner, you said that you committed all these crimes because you needed money." Santana stood up.

"Objection. That's not a question, that's an accusatory statement." she said.

"Rephrase it." the judge said.

"Why would a successful banker like yourself need money so desparetely?" he asked. Chris looked at Santana, who raised her eyebrow as if to say, '_Tell the truth._'

"My family needed help." he said.

"See, we went through your bank records and your family seemed to be doing just fine-"

"You went through my bank statements?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Now, please why did you need the money." he demanded.

"I just did."

"Answer the question." the judge said. Santana closed her eyes.

"Because-"

"Because you're hiding something!" the opposing lawyer yelled. Santana stood up, but before she could speak, someone else did.

"Because he's my dad!" Everyone turned at the voice and saw a boy who looked to be about twelve standing in the back.

"Mr. Warner, is that true?" the judge asked.

"I did it to support my illegitimate child. I had twelve years of child support to pay and he was having some health issues and I knew that I couldn't hide that from my wife if I took it out of our bank accounts." he said. Santana swallowed. She'd felt like he was holding something back, but she'd never been able to figure out what exactly.

"No further questions." Chris was escorted back to Santana's seat.

"You should have told me this." she whispered angrily.

"I was ashamed." he admitted.

"You should be and not just because you neglected a child for twelve years."

"I didn't know about him until last year. I wanted to make it up to him. He was _dying _of cancer." he said.

"That's no excuse for what you did." she whispered before standing up to give her closing argument. She faced the jury as she talked. "Chris Warner is a man that has made many mistakes in the past year. What he did, he did to provide for his son that he didn't know he had until recently. I'm not saying he shouldn't go to jail for what he did, because he clearly broke the law. But I am saying that as a father, he was trying to do right by his son. If any of you are a parent, you know that you want to do anything for your kids, and you'd do anything to help them out, even if it wasn't always the best choice. He was only trying to get his son the care he needed in order to save his life. Thanks to him, that boy is now healthy and cancer free. Chris Warner should go to jail, but it shouldn't be for the rest of his life or even most of it." she said, sitting down. An hour later, they were waiting for the decision.

"This jury finds Chris Warner guilty." Santana nodded and Chris bowed his head.

"Mr. Warner, you are hereby sentenced to three years in jail with no chance of early release. Afterwards you will have to complete one hundred hours of community service and then seven years of probation. You will also pay back every single person you stole from." the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor." he said. Santana nodded and he turned to her. "Thank you for you help, Ms. Lopez. I'm sorry I hid that from you." She nodded again.

"In all honesty, three years is a lot better than what I expected you to get. Good luck, Mr. Warner." she said, shaking his hand before leaving. "Victor, did you call Rachel?" she asked her assitant.

"Yes ma'am. She said she completely understands and asked that you call her after the trial." he said.

"Thanks." she said, pulling out her phone and noticing that it was almost ten before calling.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey baby." Santana said.

_"You on your way?"_ she asked.

"Yea, I'm about to leave. Can you microwave some popcorn or something? I'm hungry." she said.

_"Yea, sure thing. You aren't getting any butter though."_ Rachel said.

"You think I stayed this hot after ten years by eating butter on everything?" Santana asked, getting in her car. Rachel laughed.

_"I'll see you when you get home. I love you." _Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"I love you too." she said before hanging up. "How I ever fell in love with you, I"ll never know, but you're stuck with me now, Berry." she said to herself as she drove. Ten minutes later, she walked into her apartment to smell smoke and hear a blaring noise. "Rachel?" she coughed out, running into the kitchen to see her girlfriend standing on the counter reaching for the ceiling. "Get down from there. You'll get hurt." she said, pulling smaller girl into her arms before kicking off her heels and climbing up to turn off the smoke alarm.

"Sorry. I couldn't reach it." Rachel said. Santana smiled as she got down.

"Its not your fault you're short, Grumbly." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and pointed at the microwave.

"Your popcorn died..." she said, in a voice a little kid would use. Santana thought she sounded cute.

"My popcorn died or my girlfriend cooked it the wrong way?" she teased. Rachel shrugged.

"That could be a possibilty." she said, looking down. Santana chuckled and carefully picked the bag up to throw it away.

"You're adorable... but what am I going to eat?" she asked. Rachel shrugged. "I can tell you really care. Excuse me." she said, moving toward the fridge. She saw an unopened package of pineapple, one of strawberries, one of canteloupe, and one of grapes and grabbed them. "We're doing fruit salad the Santana way. Grab two forks and some water bottles." she instructed, taking the fruit into the living room. Rachel rolled her eyes and followed with a smile. Santana placed the containers on the coffee table and sat on the couch, waiting for Rachel to join her.

"How was the trial?" she asked, snuggling up to the Latina.

"Interesting is probably the best way to describe it." Santana said.

"Can you tell me what happened or no?" Rachel asked.

"Now that its over, I can. My client he bought illegal substances and then sold them for his own profit. He also stole money from people that use his bank. It turns out he was doing it to pay for chemo for his illegitimate son that nobody knew about and he was trying to hide him from his wife. The boy stood up in the middle of the trial and yelled it out." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow as she looked up.

"Seriously?" she asked. Santana nodded. "That's intense."

"You're telling me. I'm sure I looked like an idiot, not even knowing why my client was doing all that."

"San, you said no one knew about the boy." Rachel said.

"Yea, but its my job to figure out why he did that in the first place."

"You could never look stupid." Rachel insisted. Santana smiled.

"See, _that's_ why I love you. You agree that I'm amazing." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I said you weren't stupid, woman." Rachel said. Santana shrugged and grabbed her fork. She grabbed a strawberry with it and aimed it toward the diva's mouth. Rachel waited for the fruit but at the last second, Santana pulled it toward herself and ate it. "You're a brat." Santana nodded and Rachel smiled softly. "That I love." she whispered. Santana nodded again.

"So what'd you do all night?" she asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Not much... Britt called though... she uh... she wanted to know if you'd be okay with her asking Quinn out on a date. She wanted me to ask you that." she said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Why couldn't she just wait and ask me herself?" she asked.

"Can you imagine how awkward _that_ conversation would be?" Rachel reasoned.

"Good point. I'll call her tomorrow." Santana said.

"What's wrong with now?

"I'm tired and I'm hungry. I just want to eat, change into my pajamas, brush my teeth and go to bed." Santana said. Rachel pretended to be upset.

"Well there goes my plans for the evening." she said dramatically. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You had plans?" she asked, suddenly not so tired. Rachel shrugged.

"Not anymore. You eat and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Rachel said, dropping a kiss on her forehead before walking into the bedroom. Santana smiled and hastily put everything away before running into her bedroom to change into her pajamas. Once she had, she paused, watching Rachel.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana was lying in her bed the night that Rachel had moved in. Slowly, Rachel creeped in. "I thought you were sleeping in the other room." the Latina said. Rachel smiled._

_"Yea... about that. Sleeping in your apartment in here is one thing. Sleeping in your apartment in another room? Not so fun." Rachel said. Santana laughed._

_"Get in." she said. Rather than walk around to the other side of the bed, Rachel laid on top of her. "Uh... I meant over there, ya goofball." Santana said. Rachel smiled._

_"I'm good as is." she said. Santana grinned._

_"Yea... yea me too."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana smiled and walked to her side of the bed, ignoring Rachel as she got in. She lay on her side with her back facing Rachel for about five minutes before she feels the diva's hand slapping her arm. "Uh... ow?"

"Why aren't you over here?" she asked.

"You said your plans were cancelled." Santana said. Rachel laughed and pulled her over.

"Just come here, brat." she whispered. Santana nodded and kissed her. "Look... I'm still not ready to do _that_ again, but can you just hold me like this?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. I told you I'd do that as long as you want." Santana said.

"Good. Cause I never want you to stop." Rachel said.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana woke up to an empty bed. Confused, she stood up and walked into the living room to see Rachel typing away on her laptop. "What'cha doing?" Santana asked, yawning as she sat next to the diva. Rachel shrugged.

"Just emailing Shelby..." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "We talk every now and then." she explained.

"Okay..." Santana said, uncertain.

"I know what I'm doing, San. I'm not sixteen anymore... I don't have any expectations about this." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"As long as she doesn't hurt you again, I'm good." Santana said, laying her head on Rachel's shoulders and closing her eyes to get a little more sleep in. Rachel kissed the top of her head before she resumed typing. When she finished her email, she read over it.

_Dear Shelby,_

_Just checking in. You've been asking about my love life and well... Do you remember Santana Lopez from Lima? We were in Glee Club together and you might have met her a couple of times. I don't know. Anyway... believe it or not, I'm actually dating her now. We ran into each other in a club and we've been together ever since. She actually came to find me when I was held hostage. Thanks for calling by the way. It really meant a lot to know that you were worried about me. I actually got kicked out of my apartment and she's letting me live with her. I'm trying to get an audition so I can help with the rent and stuff, but its hard to walk into a theater right now. I'm going to have to eventually and Santana's helping me get through this... I really love her, Shelby. Anyway, talk to you soon._

_Rachel_

Smiling, she closed her laptop and looked at the Latina, who had managed to worm her way into Rachel's arms while she was still typing. Grinning, Rachel set her laptop on the coffee table and stroked the girl's hair.

"You're difficult, ya know?" Rachel asked. Santana moved in her sleep. Rachel blew in the girl's ear.

"Rach! What the hell?" Santana asked, eyes flying open. Rachel smiled.

"Hi. I just wanted to know how you expected me to type."

"I didn't. I was hoping you'd give up and pay attention to me." Santana said, leaning in to kiss the diva. Rachel smiled, but held up a hand.

"You haven't brushed your teeth." she said. Santana's eyes narrowed.

"That, my dear, is what's known as conditional love."

"No. That's what's known as unsanitary. Go brush your teeth and we'll talk." Rachel said.

"Well, I'm hoping brushing my teeth gets me more than just talking." Santana threw back with a grin. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing this because you told me to. I'm doing it because I want to." she said, getting up.

"Mmhmm. Sure." Rachel said. Five minutes later, Santana was jumping on her and kissing her. "When are you going to call Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"I forgot about that... I'll do it-"

"Now?" Rachel suggested. Santana raised an eyebrow. "San, we both know that you're just gonna keep putting it off as long as you can. That's just gonna make it harder. Just get it over with." Rachel said. Santana nodded and picked up her phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Britt? Hey its, San." Santana said.

_"Hey, S. Did Rachel tell you I called?"_

"Yea, she did... you wanna go out with Q?" Santana asked.

_"Yea... do you think she would?"_

"I don't know, B... I mean, Q's never really indicated that she's anything other than straight... but you can always try... the worse she can say is no, right?" Santana said.

_"Right. Anyway, I'll let you know how it goes. Bye."_

"Bye." Santana said, hanging up the phone.

"See? That was easy." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Too easy... I just feel weird about this..." Santana said.

* * *

><p>In Quinn's apartment, Brittany sat next to Quinn. "I don't know B... Santana seems happy with Rachel." Quinn said.<p>

"But think back to high school... they never got along."

"People change, B." Quinn said.

"Not S. She can't possibly be ready to let go of us yet." Brittany said.

"Fine. I'll do it. But she never finds out that I knew about it... and I'm not personally sabatoging their relationship. You're only gonna make her jealous, right? You aren't gonna try to meddle into their relationship." Quinn said. Brittany nodded.

"If this goes according to plan, I won't have to." Brittany said.

* * *

><p>That night, Santana and Rachel were to accompany Brittany and Quinn on a double date. "You sure you're okay with this?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.<p>

"What Britt does is her business now. I'm with you and I'm happy. If Brittany wants to date Quinn, then she can." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Rach, all I care about is you." Santana said. A large part of her believed that, but a tiny sliver felt a tiny bit jealous that Brittany was able to move on so quickly, and to one of Santana's best friends. When they got to the restaraunt, Santana saw Brittany and Quinn holding hands. "Britt, Q." she said.

"Hey, S." they said in unison. Santana cleared her throat and pulled Rachel closer to her. '_You're here with Rachel. You're in a relationship with Rachel. You love Rachel.'_ she said in her head. Rachel and Quinn walked ahead of the other two.

"B... why Quinn?" Santana asked suddenly.

"Because we were so close in high school and you're with Rachel, so..." Brittany said.

"I just... how come you were able to get over me so fast? And with my best friend." Santana said, slightly hurt.

"Well, I don't have a chance with you."

"B, you had a chance with me. When you _proposed_." Santana said.

"Marry me, S. For real this time." Brittany said. Santana's eyes widened and Brittany kissed her softly. Santana kissed back, remembering how it felt before pulling away.

"Brittany... I... " Santana trailed off. Brittany smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Your ring is back at Quinn's place. I kept it all this time, S. You just have to say yes." Brittany whispered, stepping closer.

"B... I don't know what to say..." Santana said.

"Maybe you should say yes, since you're single." Rachel said, pushing past Santana and hailing a cab.

"What? Rachel, wait!" Santana yelled, running after her.

"Don't talk to me." Rachel said before slamming the car door.

"Britt, you said you weren't gonna meddle!" Quinn said as Santana turned around.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked.

"S, I'm so sorry." Quinn said.

"What's going on?"

"Don't tell her, Quinn!"

"Britt was trying to make you jealous and win you back. I'm so sorry, S. I know I shouldn't have done it, but she promised she wasn't gonna meddle in your relationship with Rachel, just try to make you jealous." Quinn said.

"B, I can't believe you. Don't talk to me, don't call me, don't text me. Just don't." Santana said.

"But S.

"_Don't Brittany!" _Santana yelled.

"S..." Quinn said softly. Santana whipped around.

"I'm so pissed at you it isn't even funny right now. I'll call you when I'm cooled off." she said, turning around.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'm gonna try to find Rachel and fix my relationship that Brittany ruined!"

"The proposal was real!" Brittany yelled.

"I don't care! You knew I was with Rachel. You said you were gonna respect that. You lied to me and you've hurt me way too many times. You're done hurting me. And I'm done letting you. I have to go." Santana said, hailing a cab.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana ran into her apartment. "Rach!" she yelled. She saw the girl's jacket on the couch and her shoes kicked on different sides of the living room and breathed a sigh of relief. "Rachel where are you?" she called out, running into her bedroom. Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and her hairin a low ponytail. "Oh my god." Santana breathed out. Suddenly, her own pajamas and her pillow was being shoved into her arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh you're right." Rachel picked up a blanket and threw it at her. "There you go."

"You want me to sleep on the couch?" Santana asked.

"Or the other bedroom, whichever you prefer."

"You can't kick me out of _my _bedroom. This is my apartment, you haven't even lived here for a month." Santana said.

"Oh really? What happened to, _'Rach, think of this as our apartment. We share it equally._' As equals, I can kick you out of _our_ bedroom, _dear._" Rachel said, pushing the Latina out of the room.

"Rachel, we need to talk about this."

"Why don't you talk to your fiancee about it?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I don't have a fiancee!" Santana yelled. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened."

"So you and Brittany didn't kiss?"

"She kissed me!" Rachel sighed.

"Santana, I think I know how you kiss back, which you were _definitely _doing." Rachel said. Santana remained silent. "Good night, Santana." Rachel said, closing the door.

"Rach, come on!" Santana said, sighing and going into the bathroom to change. Santana heard the bedroom door open and hurried to try to catch the other brunette, falling in her rush. "_Shit!"_ she yelled, grabbing her head.

"You okay?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Ugh... fuck. No." Santana said. Rachel opened the door slowly.

"Oh my god... Santana." Rachel said, taking in the sight of Santana holding her head, with blood trailing down her arm.

"What? Its not my fault." Santana said.

"So its mine?"

"Yea. If you hadn't kicked me out, I wouldn't have been in here." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, if you're gonna blame this on me, I'll let you clean yourself up." Rachel said.

"No, wait. I'll stop." Santana said. Rachel kneeled down and wiped some of the blood off of Santana's arm.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I heard you come out of the room and I tried to run out of the bathroom, but I tripped. I hit my head on the wall and my arm scratched the corner of the counter." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Britt kissed me." she said softly.

"But you kissed back." Rachel replied at the same volume. She stayed quiet for a while. "I thought she wanted Quinn."

"Well, apparently, she was trying to make me jealous and get me back." Santana said. Rachel looked away and stood up. "Hey. I never would have said yes to that proposal." Santana whispered. Rachel shook her head. "Rach... I love you."

"Santana-"

"Rachel, please." Santana begged.

"I need to clean you up." Rachel whispered. Santana sighed, but allowed the girl to clean the blood off of her arm. "Do you need any ibuprofen?" Santana nodded. "Come on." Rachel said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the bedroom. Santana laid on the bed as Rachel got the pills. After she took them, she got under the covers.

"I don't care what you say. Now I'm _definitely_ sleeping in my bed." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "And I want you in here with me."

"San..."

"Rach, please."

"Fine. Let's just go to sleep." Rachel said, getting in the bed. Santana bit her lip in attempt to stop the tears. Hesitantly, Rachel rolled over and softly kissed the Latina's cheek, only to taste salty tears. "Are you crying?"

"No." Santana sniffed.

"Are you _lying_?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Where?" she asked, sitting up.

"My heart. What are you doing to me, Rachel?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip. "When Brittany left, I swore I'd never fafll in love again and I'd never cry over someone again. What are you doing to me?"

"Loving you, San. Its okay to love after you've been hurt." Rachel said.

"Rach, did I hurt you?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yea, you did. But when I saw you bleeding, I threw all of that away and focused on making sure you were okay." Rachel said.

"But why?" her girlfriend asked softly.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I care about you, no matter how upset I am." Rachel said.

"But back at the restaraunt, you were acting as if you hated me." Santana said.

"I was mad, but no matter how mad you make me, I'll always take care of you." Rachel promised, pushing hair out of Santana's face. "San, I know you wouldn't have accepted the proposal. But when I saw you kissing her, I could only think about that picture of you two I saw." Rachel said.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"San, I know. I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"No. It was a justified reaction." Santana said.

"Santana, I should have let you talk." Rachel said. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." she whispered, kissing the girl on the cheek before getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel, you don't have to let me in, but at least let me apologize." Brittany said.

"I really don't want to hear it, Brittany." Rachel said.

"I understand. But I really am sorry."

"She said she didn't want to hear it. Get out." Santana said.

"San-"

"Brittany, please just leave." Santana said, grabbing her head.

"San, go lie down." Rachel said. Santana nodded and went back into the bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked.

"She tripped and hit her head." Rachel explained.

"Oh..."

"Brittany, I think you should go." Rachel said. Brittany nodded and left. Rachel closed the door and walke dback to her girlfriend. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Not if we aren't okay." Santana said. Rachel kissed her softly.

"Go to sleep. I love you." she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "Oh shit... did I drink last night?" she wondered out loud. A bottle of water and a couple of ibuprofen were suddenly in her line vision. "Damn it! I did drink!" she said as she took the items. Rachel pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"No, you didn't drink, baby." she said.

"Then why the hell does my head hurt so fucking bad?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled slightly.

"You tripped and hit your head last night." Rachel explained. Santana nodded before grabbing her head in regret. "I would never have let you drink." Rachel assured her. Santana smiled and took the pills. Swallowing, she looked up at Rachel.

"Are we okay, Rach?" she asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"Yea. We are. We're good." she said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Santana and grabbing her hand. "Santana Lopez, you're an amazing woman. I thought a lot while you were sleeping and... I thought I was angry, but I realized that Brittany was the one who kissed you, not the other way around. I overreacted." she continued.

"But you were right. I did kiss back. I don't know why I did. I don't want Brittany. I never want to kiss her again." Santana said.

"I think I know why you did it." Rachel said softly.

"Why?" Satana questioned, curious.

"Closure. You've been holding all of these pent up feelings. You didn't get a real ending to your relationship with Brittany, because she left on tour. Hopefully, this was the closure you needed. But if it wasn't... deal with it, because if it happens again you're going to be needing closure from _me_." Rachel said. Santana nodded and looked down. "Hey." Rachel whispered, gently tilting the girl's head up. "I'm just glad your closure was a kiss and not sex." she said. Santana smiled slightly.

"I never would have let that happen, Rach. I want to be with you." she said.

"You _are_ with me, San." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Rach? Can we just lay here for a bit. I just want to hold you until its all better." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I'd love to." Rachel said.

"Great!" Santana smiled.

"But I can't." Rachel said. Santana's face fell. "Baby, I'm sorry, but I told Shelby I'd go to lunch with her today." Santana nodded. "Do you want to come with us? We're going to the Olive Garden two blocks away." Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"No, that's your time. I could never impose." Santana said.

"Baby you wouldn't be imposing. I can tell that you aren't too excited about me spending time with Shelby." Rachel insisted.

"Rach, you're a grown woman. I can't tell you not to spend time with your mom." Santana said.

"I want you there. It'll make you feel more at ease." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Can you at least ask Shelby if its okay before I just show up?" she requested. Rachel nodded and pulled out her phone.

"I'll call her right now." Rachel said, putting the device to her ear.

_"Hi Rachel." _Shelby answered

"Shelby, hi." Rachel said.

_"Are we still on for lunch today?" _Shelby asked.

"Yes, definitely. I was wondering though... would it be all right if I brought someone with me?" Rachel asked.

_"Who'd you have in mind?"_ Shelby asked.

"I wanted to bring my girlfriend, Santana." Rachel said, smiling as Santana pulled the Broadway star into her lap.

_"Oh yes, I remember you mentioning her in your email. You said she was in New Directions with you, right?"_ Shelby asked. Rachel bit her lip to stop the giggle as Santana tickled her.

"San, will you please stop tickling me? I'm on the phone." Rachel laughed. She turned her attention back to Shelby. "Yes, she was in New Directions with me." she said, quickly kissing Santana's cheek and lighting up as Santana smiled wide.

_"Well, of course you can bring her with you. I can't wait to officially meet her."_ Shelby said. Rachel looked at Santana and smiled as she nodded.

"Great! We'll see you at noon!" Rachel said, hanging up the phone. Santana grinned and bowled the girl over as she kissed her. "I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too. What time is it?" Santana asked. Rachel looked at her phone.

"Ten thirty. We should start getting ready." she said. Santana nodded and got off the diva, walking into the bathroom. Rachel walked into their closet and grabbed the outfit she'd planned on wearing. After both girls were ready, they headed toward the restaraunt. "Santana are you okay? You look nervous." Rachel commented as they were waiting for Shelby at their table.

"I thought that I'd be set to threaten Shelby the first time you went to the restroom." Santana admitted.

"But..." Rachel trailed off expectantly.

"But... I realize that that's not my place and now I'm just nervous about her liking me." she said. Rachel smiled.

"Baby, that's sweet, but I'm sure she'll love you just as much as I do." she said. Santana nodded and Rachel looked up when Shelby walked up to the table. "Shelby, hi!" Rachel said, standing up and hugging the woman. Santana couldn't believe she'd never noticed how much the two looked alike.

"Hi Rachel. Its great to see you." Shelby said, sitting down. Rachel sat back down in her chair, very close to Santana.

"Shelby, this is my girlfriend, Santana Lopez." Rachel introduced, smiling at the Latina as her girlfriend shook Shelby's hand.

"I remember seeing you perform at Regionals when you guys did that Journey medley. You're very talented." the older woman said. Santana smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"Did you continue with performing after high school?" Shelby asked.

"I wanted to, but it had always been my dream to go to law school, so I had to focus on that." Santana explained.

"So you're a lawyer?" Shelby asked. Santana nodded and Rachel beamed with pride. "Is that exciting?" the older woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." she said, smiling shyly as Rachel squeezed her hand under the table.

"Listen, Santana, I want to thank you for helping Rachel when she needed it. I don't know what she would have done without you there. Thank you-" Santana cut her off.

"Ms. Corcoran, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I have to. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Rachel. You don't need to thank me for helping Rachel. I'm in love with her, it was no trouble to help her. I'd do the exact same thing if we went back in time, no question. Please don't thank me for doing that for Rachel." Santana said, looking the woman directly in the eyes. The older version of Rachel smiled, accepting her answer.

"Of course, Santana. I can tell you really love my daughter and that she really loves you." Shelby said. The two girls looked at each other with adoration and nodded their confirmation. They ordered their food and Rachel went to the restroom. Shelby looked at Santana. "Santana, I can tell you have something you'd like to say to me, but didn't want to say in front of Rachel." she said. Santana took a deep breath.

"Shelby, I know that its not my place, but I love Rachel too much to see her get hurt. I saw how much Rachel was hurt after the last time you walked away and I can't let that happen to her again." Santana said. Shelby nodded. "Look, I need to know if you're for real this time." Santana said.

"Santana, as Rachel's girlfriend, it is your place to protect Rachel from getting hurt. I promise you that I have no intention of hurting Rachel again. It hurt me so much when it happened before and I don't want it to happen again." Shelby said. Santana eyed her warily before nodding slowly. Rachel joyfully returned to the table.

"What are we talking about?" the diva asked.

"Nothing, Rachel." Shelby said. Rachel looked at Santana with narrowed eyes.

"San..." she said warningly. Santana looked at Shelby and bit her lip. "_Santana_." Rachel said.

"All right! I was politely making sure that Shelby was serious with you." she admitted. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"San, you promised me that you'd refrain from saying anything." Rachel said.

"Rachel, its fine. Santana was right in doing that. She was just trying to make sure that you didn't get hurt." Shelby said. Rachel looked at Santana.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love you, silly." Santana said with a smile. Rachel smiled softly and kissed the girl.

"I love you too." she whispered. Santana grabbed her hand. They got through the rest of the meal with no drama until the check came.

"Shelby, I'd like to pay." Santana said.

"Absolutely not. Its on me." Shelby said. Santana and Rachel looked at each other.

"At least let me pay for Rachel and I." the Latina insisted. Rachel shook her head.

"No way. I'm paying for all of us." Rachel said. Santana put a hand over Rachel's mouth.

"She's not paying." Santana said.

"Neither of you are paying. Either I'm paying or we're all going to jail for skipping on the check." Shelby said. Santana frowned and Shelby took that opportunity to hand her card to the waiter. "Thank you." she said, smiling.

"Ow!" Santana said as Rachel bit her hand. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. Rachel smiled wide.

"Keep your hands off my mouth." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes. "Thanks for lunch, Shelby." Rachel said. Santana nodded and the group parted. Santana and Rachel headed to their apartment. "So... do you feel better about Shelby?" Rachel asked after Santana made a quick stop at a convience store for some chapstick and batteries. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yea... I do. But if she _does_ hurt you again, we'll have an issue." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Deal." Rachel went into the kitchen and Santana ducked into the bathroom. She took a box out of her purse, stared at it, and took a deep breath. She read the instructions, followed them, and waited three minutes before checking. She held her breath as she checked what the response meant.

**If the stick is pink, the test is negative. If the stick is blue, the test is positive.**

Santana stared at the blue stick in front of her. "Shit." she swore under her breath. Rachel knocked on the door.

"San, are you okay?" she asked. Santana looked up at the door, back at the stick, and stood up. Opening the door, she held up the stick. "What's that?" Rachel asked. Santana handed her the paper and told her to read. "_If the stick is pink, the test is negative. If the stick is blue, the test is positive..."_ Rachel trailed off and looked back up at the blue stick with wide eyes before looking at Santana.

"I'm pregnant." Santana said.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're _what_?" Rachel asked. Santana bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant, Rach." she whispered. Rachel looked from the stick to her girlfriend.

"Wha... how... that's not... that's impossible, baby." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"Actually, its not all that impossible... there was a guy that I was seeing before you... we were set up by a mutual friend. I thought if I dated a _guy_, I'd get over Brittany faster... anyway, I wasn't really feeling it with him for obvious reasons and I broke it off about a week and a half before I ran into you at the club. We dated for about a month and we hooked up twice. I... I didn't know I was... God, I'm such an idiot." Santana said, sitting down on the closed toilet seat and putting her head in her hands. A stunned Rachel remained in the doorway. Santana looked up and noticed that the diva hadn't moved. "And you probably think that I'm still the same slutty Santana who'll give it up to anyone and that it was only a matter of time before I got pregnant." she said. That snapped Rachel out of her daze and she immediately rushed to Santana's side.

"No. I don't think that. Maybe I did at first, but you have to cut me some slack on that one because that's how you were when I last saw you. But that changed when you didn't get upset because I was scared that night." Rachel said. Santana immediately knew what night she was talking about. "San, I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I can promise you that I will be there to find out." she said. Santana looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"You should break up with me." she whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You didn't cheat on me. We weren't together. Hell, we hadn't even seen each other in ten years. Why would I break up with you, baby?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." Santana said. Rachel laughed softly.

"So? You aren't dead. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean we're over... unless you want to be over... Do you?" Rachel asked. Santana quickly shook her head. "Then we aren't breaking up, Santana." Rachel whispered. The Latina looked away.

"I'm such a slut." she whispered. Rachel took her face into her hands.

"Stop it. No you aren't. You didn't get pregnant during a one-night stand. You got pregnant in a relationship." Rachel said.

"A month-long relationship." Santana scoffed.

"It was still a relationship. I want you to listen closely to what I'm about to say. You are not a slut. And you're not going to push me away. I know you may try, but its not going to work." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I have a feeling I won't be the most pleasant pregnant woman to be around." she said. Rachel smiled.

"You aren't really that pleasant when you're _not_ pregnant, so its all good." she joked. Santana cracked a smile. "There we go. That's better. I want to see more of that, okay?" Rachel asked. The Latina nodded and Rachel grabbed her hands. "I love you and I'm going to help you." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled softly.

"I love you too, Rach. But this isn't your problem." she whispered.

"I'm making it my problem. Your problem is my problem. I'm here for you, no matter what." Rachel said. Santana smiled when she remembered saying that to Rachel after she'd been held hostage at the beginning of their relationship. Sure they were still in the beginning of their relationship, but that was at the _very_ beginning and it felt as if they'd been together for years rather than a few weeks. Santana didn't know how she'd fallen in love with Rachel Berry - or _anyone_, for that matter - in such a short amount of time. She had a feeling she'd been hiding these feelings since high school and seeing the girl in the club that night just brought them to the surface.

_FLASHBACK_

_Two hours later, they were heading back to Santana's place. "You can have my bed to yourself if you want. I can sleep out here." Santana offered. Rachel shook her head._

_"Please don't leave me alone right now." Rachel requested. Santana nodded. "He... he wanted to **kill** me, Santana." she whispered. Santana immediately took the girl into her arms._

_"Baby..." she whispered. Rachel cried. into the embrace. "You're safe now." Santana assured the smaller girl._

_"What did I do wrong?" Rachel asked._

_"Oh Rach, you didn't do anything wrong. He was just some crazy obsessed fan." Santana said._

_We only said goodbye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to black<em>

**_Incoming Call_**

**_Brittany_**

_"Hey Britt." Santana said._

_"Is Rachel okay? They said the psycho dude was dead." Brittany asked._

_"D... dead?" Santana whispered._

_**"Yea... he shot himself when he realized Rachel was gone. What did they mean by gone, San? Did they mean she went to heaven? Because that's what they said when Lord Tubbington died. My mom and dad said that he was 'gone.'"** Brittany said._

_**'Thank God I'm still fluent in Brittany'.** Santana thought. __"No, Britt. She's not... gone." Santana had almost said dead, but decided against it. "She's in my apartment. They got her out safely. She's okay." Santana assured the blonde._

_**"Good. Me and Quinn were like freaking out. We were like, 'What if he shot Rachel? What if she died? What if-"** Brittany started, but was interrupted._

_"I get it, B. You guys were worried." Santana said, cutting the girl off. Rachel looked up. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow, Britt. I need to make sure that she's okay." Santana said, hanging up the phone. "Britt and Q are worried about you." Santana said to Rachel._

_"Were **you** worried?" Rachel asked._

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I was. I was freaking out. I'm pretty sure I almost hit a cop to get to you." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Look, what I said earlier... I was wrong. I want to be in a relationship with you." Santana said._

_"Do you think we may be moving to fast?" Rachel asked._

_"Rach, we aren't kids anymore." Santana said._

_"We haven't seen each other since we were kids! Hell, we haven't even **talked** since we graduated." Rachel said._

_"Look, Rachel, I have regretted not keeping in touch with you, Rachel. And I have regretted never trying to find you or going to see you in one of your plays because now that I think about it that would have been really romantic. But most of all? I have regretted not telling you how I felt in high school. But now I have the chance to fix all of that. I don't want to lose you this time. Next time you're on Broadway, I will be in the front row on opening night and every other night that you want me there. I will be in the front row for your reunion concert. I will make up for all the years I was a bitch to you. I will do anything to prove to you that my intentions are true and that I am so sorry about what I did to you when we were growing up, even though I was just trying to cover up my true feelings for you." Santana said. Rachel nodded, but stayed silent._

_"But... I understand that you can forgive me. I was horrible to you. Look, you can sleep in my bedroom. I don't want you to go to your apartment tonight. I'll be up all night worrying about you, so you might as well be in the next room. I'll sleep out here. You can borrow some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I'll see you in the morning." Santana said, going into her bedroom to get her own pajamas and some for Rachel. She hadn't even noticed Rachel following her into the other room. She turned around and almost ran into Rachel. "Here." Santana mumbled, handing her the clothes and walking away._

_Closing the door, she sighed. She had really wanted things to work out with Rachel, but she understood where Rachel was coming from. Going into the bathroom to change, she realized she hadn't grabbed her toothbrush. Quietly opening the door, she noticed Rachel was in her bathroom. Walking over, she knocked on the door._

_"Rachel? I left my toothbrush in there..." Santana said. She heard the faint sounds of cryiing. "Rach? Are you okay?" Her question was answered with silence other than the sound of more crying. "Damn it, Rachel. I'm coming in." she said opening her bathroom door. She saw Rachel sitting on the bathroom counter crying. "Rachel, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Santana asked, rushing over. "Rachel, please talk to me."_

_"I want... I just want to be able to go back in time." Rachel whispered._

_"Go back in time to when?" Santana asked._

_"Back to when I was here earlier. I came here with the intention of falling in your arms and skipping rehearsal to be with you. Then we got into that fight and I stormed out. I wanted to skip, but I went and that guy showed up and the only thing I could think about was **'What if I never get the chance to tell Santana?'** And all I wanted was to get out of there and find you." Rachel said._

_"Get the chance to tell me what?" Santana asked._

_"That I love you." Rachel said. Santana's jaw dropped. "I've loved you since high school and when I found out that you liked me I was so happy." Rachel said._

_"Rach..." Santana trailed off._

_"Look, I know that we've only been hanging out for a couple of days, but I've felt this way since high school." Rachel continued. Santana nodded._

_"I... I think I could love you, but we... I don't fall in love a lot. I've only fallen in love three times and its **never** ended well for me. I was in love with Britt and she hurt me. I was in love with Puck and he hurt me. I was in love with Finn and he hurt me. Every single time, I get hurt." Santana said._

_"You loved Finn? When you two had sex?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded, looking down. "That actually makes a difference. If I'd known that, I still would have been upset, but I probably wouldn't have said all the things I did behind your back..." Rachel said._

_"For someone who loved me in high school, that move's kinda harsh." Santana teased. Rachel smiled._

_"You slept with my boyfriend, Santana." Rachel said._

_"Ah, ah, ah. You were with Jesse at the time." Santana corrected. Rachel laughed. "Look, I may not fall in love **often**, but I want to fall in love with **you**." Santana said. Santana smiled as Rachel processed the words that were just said._

_"I... you do?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Can you do something for me?" Rachel asked._

_"**Anything**." Santana said. Rachel grinned and pulled Santana closer by her neck. "Rachel?" Santana whispered._

_"Anything?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Kiss me." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled._

_"Anytime." Santana whispered, leaning and and closing the gap. After a few moments, Rachel was surprised when Santana asked for nothing more. "Are you okay?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded._

_"Just... surprised. You're not trying to make me go farther." Rachel said._

_"I... I just wasn't sure if you were up to it. I mean... with everything that happened." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Besides, you wanted to take it slow, remember?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head._

_"Not tonight. **Please**. I have so many feelings that I can't put into words right now. I need to show them to you. I need to express them. Please let me, Santana. Please let me do this, San." Rachel said. Santana hesitated._

_"Only if you're sure, Rachel." Santana said._

_"I'm positive." Rachel said. Santana picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Santana, please." Rachel said. Santana nodded and kissed Rachel again. Her hand kept inching downwards, until Rachel stopped her. "Wait!" Rachel yelled, pushing the other girl off of her._

_"Rach, what's wrong? I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Santana asked as the smaller girl jumped off the bed. Santana tried to follow, but Rachel backed away._

_"Please, don't!" Rachel yelled. Santana ignored her and pulled the crying girl into her arms._

_"Shh... its okay. Its only me, baby. We'll stop. I'll stop." Santana said, gently guiding the girl to the bed. "Rachel, what happened?" Santana asked._

_"He... he said that if I didn't sleep with him, he'd kill me. He kissed me and then pointed the gun at my head. The guy that got shot, he was trying to protect me. He tried to pull the guy off of me." Rachel whispered._

_"Oh my god. Baby, you should have told me. I wouldn't have done that." Santana said. Rachel shook her head._

_"I want to. I really do, but I don't think I can right now." Rachel said._

_"Its okay. I'll help you get through this. I'm here for you." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Let's just go to sleep, Rach. We'll be okay. I'll be here all night. I'll hold you so you feel safe. As long as that's all you want, that's all we'll do. I'm not the same slutty girl in high school who needs to have someone with her in that way. I'm here for you, Rachel. I promise." Santana said. Rachel nodded and laid down, pulling Santana close to her. "You'll be okay, Rach. I'll make sure of that." Santana whispered. Soon, she heard Rachel's breathing and knew the girl was asleep._

_"I think I love you." Santana whispered. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was also when she realized that she was in love with the Broadway star. She immediately knew it when she walked out of her meeting the next day, something she would _never_ do normally.

_FLASHBACK_

_She quickly made her way to her office, arriving ten minutes before her client. She looked up from her desk as he entered. "Mr. Warner." she greeted._

_"Hello, Ms. Lopez." he replied. Santana quickly called in an order to the deli that ws nearby before speaking again._

_"Look, Mr. Warner, I have a friend who had a rough night. I told her to call me if she needs anything, so if my phone rings, I'm going to check it. If its her, I'm going to answer, but if its anyone else, I'll leave it alone. And if she needs me, I'll have to leave." Santana said. Chris nodded understandingly._

_"So you're telling me that there's no way I can avoid jail?" Chris asked. Santana resisted sighing in frustration._

_"Mr. Warner, I've been telling you this for a month now. You are going to jail. I'm going to do whatever I can to get you as little time as possible, but you're going to do some sort of amount of time." Santana said._

_"I just don't see how that's possible."_

_"Do you even understand what you've done? You stole people's credit cards and used them to buy illegal substances. You then proceeded to turn around and sell those illegal substances. Not to mention the fact that you abused your power and authority as a bank owner and hacked your way into seven different accounts, stealing money from all of them. You are in a lot of trouble." Santana said. Chris opened his mouth to respond when a phone rang._

_We only said goodbye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to black<em>

_Santana glanced at the phone._

_**Incoming Call**_

_**Rachel**_

_"I'm sorry." Santana said, grabbing the device and answering. "Rach? Are you okay?" Santana asked. She heard Rachel crying._

_**"San... I can't... every single thing I do... its everywhere!"** Rachel cried into the phone._

_"Rachel, slow down. What's wrong?" Santana asked._

_**"Everything I do, its there. I got on the internet, it was there. I turned on the TV it was there. I turned on the radio, it was there. Even on my phone! I had texts asking me if I was okay. I can't get away from it."** Rachel cried._

_"I'll be there soon." Santana said, already gathering up her papers._

_**"No! No, you can't leave your meeting."** Rachel said._

_"I'm on my way, Rachel. Just hang tight, okay?" Santana said, hanging up before the girl could protest again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Look, we'll meet again before your trial next week." Santana said, packing up all of her stuff. Chris nodded and stood up, offering his hand. The Latina paused her motions and shook the man's hand._

_"Thank you, Ms. Lopez." he said before walking out of the office. Santana quickly finished gathering all her stuff and made her way back to her apartment._

_"Rachel!" she called out, walking into the apartment. She found the girl sitting on the couch. Santana immediately dropped her briefcase and purse, kicked off her heels, took off her jacket, and ran over to the couch._

_"You didn't have to leave." Rachel said._

_"Yes, I did. My girlfriend called me crying and obviously shook up. I wasn't going to leave you alone, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly. "And your timing is impeccable, by the way. He was driving me crazy. He can't accept what the evidence is clearly saying." Santana continued. Rachel laughed._

_"Is that why you were so eager to get out of there?" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes. Santana shook her head and pulled the smaller girl closer to her._

_"No. I'm here for you no matter what." Santana said._

_"I love you, Santana." Rachel said, without thinking. Santana didn't hesitate before responding._

_"I love you too, Rachel." she whispered. She really did. She knew in her heart that it was true. Rachel smiled._

_END FLASHBACK_

"What are you thinking about San?" Rachel asked softly. Santana shrugged.

"Us... Rach, I can't afford to support a baby." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Santana, you're a successful lawyer. You make more than enough to support yourself and a baby." Rachel said.

"But I have to help you out-" Rachel cut her off.

"You _have_ to support me?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"San, look, don't worry about me. I never asked you to pay for my stuff. I can support myself. I can even help you out with your expenses." Rachel said.

"But you're in between plays and you don't feel comfortable walking into a theater right now." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled softly.

"Santana, its fine. I have more than enough saved up from my previoius plays and trust funds. I can help you. I want to help you." Rachel insisted. Santana shook her head.

"I could never ask you to do that." Santana said.

"What was it you said when I said that?" Rachel asked, smiling

_FLASHBACK_

_The screen went black, telling Rachel that it was over. Rachel smiled. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and jacket, and went to open her door, when she did, she found Santana sitting on the wall outside her apartment. She looked up from the ground when she heard the door open. "Thank God. You don't know how many people have given me these sad pathetic looks. One guy asked me if I wanted him to call the closest women's shelter for me." Santana said, standing up._

_"You stayed?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Come in." Rachel said, opening the door so that the Latina could walk in. "What you did... it was really sweet... and highly entertaining with the commentary." Rachel said. Santana laughed._

_"Yea... sorry about that." Santana said._

_"Singing the songs that I wrote for Glee Club... it was beautiful, San." Rachel said. Santana smiled. She started to speak, but there was a knock at the door. "Hold on a sec." Rachel said, before walking to her door. She opened it to find her landlord. "Mr. Rodney, hi." Rachel said._

_"Hello, Rachel. I was walking past here earlier and saw a young woman about your age. I offered to call the local women's shelter, but she disappeared. Did you happen to see her? Did she looked depressed?" Mr. Rodney asked. Santana frowned and walked into the hallway. "That's her! Rachel, are you sure you want to take in a random depressed woman?" Mr. Rodney asked._

_"Okay, first of all, I'm right here. I can hear every word you're saying." Santana said._

_"Its okay, Mr. Rodney. She's my girlfriend." Rachel said. Santana looked at Rachel and smiled._

_"Girlfriend?" she whispered. Rachel smiled up at Santana and nodded._

_"Anyway, Rachel... I hate to tell you this, but I can't afford to keep the building anymore. The people I'm selling it to, they're gonna tear it down and make it some sort of restauraunt or something." Mr. Rodney said._

_"Wait, what?" Rachel asked._

_"Everyone's gotta be out by the end of the month." he continued._

_"Where the hell am I supposed to live?" Rachel asked. He shrugged._

_"I'm really sorry, Rachel. You always were my favorite tenant. I'll miss you." he said, before walking away. Rachel slammed her door and slid to the floor.._

_"You okay?" Santana asked, sitting next to her._

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm not okay. In two weeks, I'll be homeless." Rachel said. Santana looked down. She wanted nothing more than to offer Rachel her apartment, but she didn't know if that would be moving too fast. Allowing Rachel to stay with her for a couple of days was one thing, but moving in was completely different._

_"I... I'm sure Kurt or Mercedes..." Santana trailed off when she saw the hurt look on Rachel's face. "What's wrong?" Santana asked._

_"You... you want me to stay with one of them?" Rachel asked. Santana pushed a piece of hair out of Rachel's face._

_"Well, of course I want you to move in with me-" Santana was cut off._

_"Move in?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and kissed her quickly._

_"Of course that's what I want, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel... I wasn't sure if that was going to fast or what." Santana said. Rachel nodded and looked down._

_"Maybe you're right... I can call Kurt." Rachel said. Santana studied the girl in front of her for a moment. 'I really do love her.' she thought. She took a deep breath._

_"No." Santana said. Rachel looked up._

_"What?" she asked._

_"You're not going to stay with Kurt. You're moving in with me." Santana said._

_"I didn't ask you to do that." Rachel said._

_"Then I guess its a good thing that wasn't a question." Santana replied._

_"San..."_

_"You know, I don't really give a damn if its too fast. We've spent the last week at each other's apartments together. You're my girlfriend, you need help, and I'm giving it to you. I'm not letting you stay with someone else when I have a perfectly good apartment and I'm sure as hell not letting you tough out the streets of New York City. You're pretty and pretty people don't make good homeless people." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Rachel, please let me do this for you. I have a two bedroom. You can stay in there if you want. It doesn't have to be considered moving in together. It can be considered as me taking on a roommate... who I sleep with and am dating." Santana continued._

_"Okay. I'll move in with you. But we're splitting the rent." Rachel said._

_"Where are you getting rent money from? You're in between plays, Rach." Santana said._

_"I have money saved up." Rachel said._

_"When you book another play, we'll talk about the rent. Until then, I've got it." Santana said. Rachel hesitated, but nodded._

_"San, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Rachel said. Santana shook her head._

_"I don't have to do this. I want to do this. There's a major difference, Rachel." Santana said._

_"Santana..."_

_"Okay, if you don't want to move in with me, then just tell me." Santana said._

_"I do want to, but I don't want to seem desparate." Rachel said._

_"You need a place to stay. You don't even have to live there. You can just stay there until you find a new place. Or if you want to live there, you know I want you to. For a while, you can stay in my extra room." Santana said. Rachel nodded._

_"Okay... I'll do it." Rachel said. Santana nodded._

_"Okay... we'll move over your stuff a little bit at time. We have two weeks. I'll clean up my extra room." Santana said. Rachel nodded._

_"Thank you, San." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled._

_"Anytime. I love you, Rach." Santana said._

_"I love you too, San." Rachel said, kissing Santana._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Rach, that was me paying the full rent on my apartment, which I was already doing anyway. This is you offering to pay for doctor's bills and all the other stuff that comes with pregnancies. Don't you remember Quinn's pregnancy? She was always freaking out about money. I don't want that to be us. What if it comes beween us?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing can come between us, baby. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know how I went from loving you in secret to being in love with you so quickly, but it happened and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're _going_ to let me help you through this." Rachel said. Santana looked down.

"Rach..."

"Baby, I love you. I don't know it this is just a fling to you and you don't really love me, but I do love you. If you don't love me, then tell me and I'll walk out the door and never come back." Rachel said.

"You know I love you." Santana said.

"Then I'm helping you. We're in this together. I promise." Rachel said, kissing Santana.

"Thank you, Rachel." she whispered, crying.

"I'll always be there for you, baby." Rachel whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana walked out of the bathroom, where she had been throwing up. Rachel was waiting outside the door with a wet rag. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" she asked, wiping the Latina's mouth.

"I feel like complete shit. I've been throwing up since I woke up." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"You're pregnant, baby." she said. Santana shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you today?" Rachel asked.

"Yea. I need to tell Derek on my own." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I want you to call me if anything goes wrong, okay?" she asked. Santana smiled.

"I promise, Rach." she said, kissing the diva's forehead before getting ready.

* * *

><p>"What's up, San?" Derek asked, sliding into the chair across from her.<p>

"Derek... I... I'm pregnant." she whispered. His eyes went wide.

"Mine?" She nodded. "Oh my god... Santana... I can't... I can't take care of a kid." he said.

"I'm keeping it, Derek."

"I'll pay for an abortion." he offered.

"Not a fucking chance in hell. I'm keeping it." she repeated.

"Well, I won't help you." he said. Santana bit her lip.

"I don't need you."

"What about money?"

"I'm one of the best lawyers in the city. You really think I need you for money?" Santana challenged.

"You can't raise a baby on your own, Santana."

"I'm not on my own. I'm with someone. I have to go, because we're obviously finished here." she said, standing up and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby! How'd it go?" Rachel asked as Santana walked in.<p>

"Awful. He wants nothing to do with the baby." Santana said, falling onto the couch. Rachel frowned. "Its all good though. I have you, right?" Rachel nodded and sat down next to her girlfriend. "Good."

"San, what are you going to do after the baby's born?" Rachel asked softly.

"I... I was kind of hoping we could raise it together?" Santana said hopefully. Rachel smiled slightly. "If... I mean if you want to. You don't have to stay aroud for this."

"Baby, I told you I'm here for you. If I didn't want to stay around for this, I'd have already left." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "I love you, Santana. I'm not leaving you."

"I love you too." Santana said, kissing the diva.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its so short. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go with the story, but I haven't updated in like forever, so I figured this would be kind of like a filler until I figure it out. I promise I haven't given up on this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

"San are you sure you want to do this? Its only been a few months since you miscarried." Rachel said carefully. Santana nodded. It'd been an awful day when she lost her baby. She'd really been looking forward to raising a baby with Rachel, but after a few months of therapy, she'd been slowly getting back to where she was before.

"I've been working my ass off on this case. I'm ready for this." Santana said. Rachel smiled supportively. "Do you want to come to the case?" she asked. Rachel smiled softly.

"You know I've wanted to go to a trial." she said. Santana grinned. "What time?"

"Eight tomorrow morning." Santana said. Rachel smiled and hugged her girlfriend. "Thanks for not making me say it." Santana whispered.

"Say what?" Rachel asked.

"That I need you there." Rachel smiled.

"Of course, baby." she said. Santana smiled.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" she suggested. Rachel smiled. "Actually, wait. I... Will you marry me?" Santana blurted out. Rachel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry... That was out of line." Santana said quickly.

"No... It wasn't."

"I know we've only been together for a few months, but I love you so much. I have a ring in my bedside drawer." Santana said softly. Rachel smiled softly.

"I'd love to marry you, Santana." she said. Santana grinned and pulled her into the bedroom, grabbing the ring out of the drawer.

"Thank you so much." Santana whispered. Rachel chuckled and pulled her now-fiancee to lie next to her.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Santana chuckled and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Rach, wake up." Santana whispered, fingering the diamond on the other girl's left hand. "Sweetheart, wake up."<p>

"What time is it?" Rachel mumbled.

"6:15. Do you still want to go to my trial?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled as she sat up and nodded.

"Of course I do, fiancee." Santana grinned at the word.

"We're actually engaged." she whispered, kissing the Broadways star softly.

"You better stop that or we'll never make it to your trial." Rachel teased. Santana chuckled.

"We have to get ready." she said.

"Wait. I have something for you." Rachel said, reaching into her drawer and pulling out a box. "I was planning on proposing to you as well." she said. Santana smiled softly.

"You were going to propose to me?" she whispered. Rachel nodded.

"Will you wear the ring?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"Of course I will." she said, allowing Rachel to slip the ring on her ring finger. "Its beautiful. Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Ms. Lopez." her assistant said.<p>

"Good morning Victor." she said, smiling.

"Ms. Berry, its good to see you again." Victor said. Rachel smiled.

"Its good to see you too."

"Are you here to watch the trial?" Rachel nodded.

"I've always wanted to watch my fiancee at work." she said, smiling up at Santana. Victor's eyes widened.

"Fiancee? Since when?" he asked.

"Last night." Santana said. Victor smiled.

"Congratulations. Ms. Lopez, your client is waiting for you." he said.

"Of course. Make sure Rachel gets a seat."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"So what'd you think?" Santana asked after the trial. Her clinet had been sentenced to life in jail without any chance of release.<p>

"You're so good at what you do. I'm sorry you didn't win." Santana shrugged.

"He murdered someone-"

"You!" Santana whipped around to see her angry client storming toward her. "How could you let me get life in jail?" he yelled.

"Mr. Young, calm down." she said calmly.

"I'm not going to calm down!"

"Mr. Young, you murdered someone. You had no chance." she said. He scoffed.

"Or maybe I lost because I had a dyke representing me!" he screamed. Santana stiffened.

"How dare you?" she growled.

"San, calm down." Rachel whispered.

"Hell no! You fucking son of a bitch!" Santana yelled, getting in her client's face.

"I should have known not to trust one of you people." he said. Fury flashed in Santana's eyes.

"Santana, please calm down!" Rachel pleaded.

"You shut the fuck up you crazy bastard." Santana hissed, ignoring the diva.

"You're lucky I don't kill you!" he yelled. Rachel gasped.

"Santana..." she whispered. Santana kept her cool and slowly backed up.

"Calm down." she said. Security came running up.

"What's going on?"

"He threatened to kill me." Santana answered.

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise." he hissed. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

"Don't do it." Santana said.

"I'm going to jail anyway." he said. Before he could pull the trigger, an officer tackled him, sending a bullet into the ceiling and another one into his leg.

"Get him out of here!" Santana yelled, pulling Rachel into her arms. "I love you so much." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you react that way?" Rachel asked once they were in Santana's office.<p>

"You know I've always been tempremental when it comes to my sexuality." Santana whispered. Rachel sighed.

"I love you, San. But I never want to go through that again."

"Babe, I swear that's never happened before." Santana assured her.

"I never want it to happen again!" Rachel said.

"I promise." Santana whispered, kissing the diva.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I swear."


	15. Chapter 15

"Santana Lopez!" Santana looked up from her breakfast and looked over at Rachel.

"How the hell did Kurt get in here?" she asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea." she whispered, forking a grape and eating it. "We need to change the locks though." Santana nodded.

"Yea. Definitely." Kurt walked into the kitchen. "Kurt! So great to see you breaking into my apartment at-" Santana stopped to look at the clock. "Seven in the morning while I'm eating breakfast with my lovely fiancee."

"That, my dears, is exactly what I wanted to talk to you two about. You're engaged? Why wasn't I the first one to know?" he asked.

"Which question do you want answered first?" Santana asked, smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're engaged, and we were distracted by some stuff. Nobody really knows yet."

"Oh... Well when were you going to announce this little change in your relationship?" he asked.

"When we were ready. We've been going through some stuff." Rachel explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, I almost got shot by my last client..." Santana said. Kurt gasped. "I'm fine, Kurt, I promise."

"Were you there?" he asked Rachel. She nodded.

"We're both fine, Kurt." she assured him. He nodded.

"Are you guys happy?" he asked, smiling. They looked at each other with soft smiles and nodded. "Then I'm happy for you. And you're definitely getting an engagement party." Rachel laughed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt." Rachel said, smiling at her fiancee. Santana sighed playfully and smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Your Honor-" Santana was cut off when the door to the courtroom loudly shut. Turning around, she saw Victor running toward her. "Um... Excuse me, Your Honor." she said, walking over to the man. "What?"

"It's Rachel, she's having the baby." Santana froze.

"Are you serious?" Victor nodded.

"Is there are a problem, Counselor?" Santana turned to the judge.

"My, um... My wife is in labor, Your Honor, with our first... Is there any chance we could recess until tomorrow?" The judge paused for a moment as the opposing lawyer spoke to his client.

"Your Honor, both my client and I have children and understand the importance of being there for the birth, especially the first. We have no problem with postponing the trial until after the birth of Mrs. Lopez's child." Santana, who almost never showed emotion in court, smiled gratefully at her colleague and his client.

"What about you?" the judge asked, looking at the Latina's client.

"Mrs. Lopez told me this was a possibility when all of this first started. I'm okay with it." The judge nodded.

"Mrs. Lopez, I have children too and I know my wife would have killed me if I had missed any of their births, especially my oldest. This trial will reconvene in one week. That should allow enough time in case the labor is long, and give the new mom to recover." Santana smiled as the judge hit his gavel. "Congratulations, Counselor."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Santana said, gathering her things before rushing out of the courtroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm going to kill Santana if she doesn't show up!" Rachel groaned as she squeezed Blaine's hand.<p>

"Babe, if you kill me, you have nobody to represent you in court. Doesn't matter, though, because I'm here. Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm in labor, Santana, what do you think?" Santana chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What if something goes wrong? What... What if the baby isn't okay?"

"Everything will be fine, baby girl, I promise you that. Our little girl will be perfect, just like you." the lawyer whispered, resting her forehead on her wife's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twenty-four hours later...<em>**

"Hi mija." Santana whispered, holding her daughter. "Mommy is sleeping, you tired her out. But baby girl, you are so adorable. We tried so hard to get you and we didn't even get to have-"

"Do not finish that sentence in front of our daughter." Santana turned around and saw her wife watching at her.

"What are you doing awake? You need to rest."

"I wanted to hold my baby girl." Rachel admitted. Santana glared playfully.

"You got to carry her for nine months. It's my turn." Rachel grinned. "Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Quinn are going to come a little later."

"That sounds good. Wait... What about your trial?" Santana smiled.

"The judge gave us a week-long recess to give me so me time to recover." Rachel nodded. "She's so cute."

"She needs a name." Rachel smiled softly as her wife sat down next to her.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Lopez, glad to see you look well rested." Santana smiled. "I assume everything went well."<p>

"It did. My wife and I now have a healthy and beautiful baby girl." Santana said, having trouble containing her grin. "We named her Sophia Olivia."

"Congratulations. Anyway, we're resuming this trial." Santana smiled as she looked at the picture of Sophia that she'd put in her briefcase. Closing the case, she quickly got to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey how's mi estrella and mi mariposa?" Santana asked as she pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek.<p>

"We are both fine. Sophia is sleeping, for now, and I am making your favorite for dinner." Santana grinned and held up a small pink teddy bear. "What's that?"

"I saw it in a window as I was walking to get some coffee and I couldn't resist. Do you think she'll like it?" Rachel smiled.

"Motherhood is really sexy on you." she said, crinkling her nose before returning to her cooking. Santana chuckled.

"Everything is sexy on me." Rachel grinned and nodded, kissing her wife softly.

"Go give our princess her bear." Santana grinned and walked to the nursery, making sure Sophia was okay before quickly changing into sweats. As soon as she was changed, she went back into the nursery.

"Hey mija." she whispered, smiling at the infant before carefully picking her up. "Mama missed you so much today, but I bought you a present. Do you like it?" she asked, holding up the bear. Sophia stirred, causing her mother to drop the bear and hold her close. "I love you so much. I'll never let anything hurt you. You or Mommy."

"I love you too." Santana smiled as Rachel rested her head on her shoulder.


End file.
